Of Myth and Magic: the Shadow Mage Chronicles
by BrokenSoldierofLight87
Summary: having gotten word that the Dark Lord is looking to expand his army, Atem and Yugi move to protect the magical citizens of Domino, and in the midst discover that there is more to them than what they originally thought, The Power the Dark lord seeks belongs to them, and they plan to help Harry to crush his dark foe, once and for all AxY (Yaoi)
1. The Deadly Encounter

Yugi: hey readers, sorry for halting 'Twilight Dreams' been busy

_Yami: but now we have a new story, this is a cross over_

Yugi: yep Harry Potter and Yugioh

_Yami: can't wait_

Yugi: anyway here's the new story, '_Of Myth and Magic: the Shadow Mages Chronicles' _

_Yami: my aibou does not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, they belong respectively to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling_

'personal thoughts'

"speech"

/_Yami.../ _=Yugi to Atem

_**/Aibou../** _= Atem to Yugi

* * *

_**~Chapter One~**_

The Deadly Encounter

_Midnight,_

_the Moon high above the city,_

_a city that looked eerily dead at this time,_

_with all the lights out, no living beings were supposed to be out..._

This was the best time for Shadows to creep along the ground and walls, one Shadow was visible on a wall.. spikes formed in a star were visible as glowing red eyes were seen, slowly but steadily a young man emerged from the shadows of the wall... his blonde bangs flicked over his tanned face, with chiseled features, he looked no older than twenty, when in fact he was way over the natural age of a human, here in the quiet city at night, he stood alone.. for something..something called him, away from his beloved hikari, his light.. his love.

Something that was so sinister it had to be addressed by the King of Darkness himself, he watched the sky as dark clouds formed until a large group of men appeared from them, in flashes of light, the King narrowed his demon like orbs, his arms crossed over his chest, his black hair tipped in scarlet swayed in the breeze that came from the ocean, he watched this group of men, he knew that they had seen him, and he had intended that they did, since after all this..this large city was **his**... and belonged in his territory, these cloaked men had no business here.

**"State your business mortals.."**

he said in a chilling tone, his baritone voice, demanding respect

"we are here for the wizards that live among the people of Domino, for...for our...I mean the Dark Lord's Army" one man said, his voice sneering in disrespect.

Another wizard, spoke up, her shrill voice reminding the king of darkness why he detested most women, "Lucius you do not have to listen to this boy, he is no threat to us.."

The Dark King chuckled deeply, his eyes flaring** "so you say, dear lady, this is my Territory..and No... Wizards.. are allowed to even enter my boundaries especially not Dark Wizards... go back to your so called 'Dark Lord' and tell him the King of Yami, shall not let his lackies through to gain more"**

the second wizard narrowed her eyes "How dare you... Child Speak sooo disrespectfully about our master... DIE!"

she raised her wand and yelled "Avada Kadavera!"

a green light erupted from her wand, but the King merely smirked, his hand raised and shadows formed around him, as the green light vanished before it struck him,

**"tch tch tch... such a weak spell...granted it may kill your kind and mortals... but..I am no Mortal... either head my warning or face my wrath..you're choice..Wizard" **

the female growled as she raised her wand again, but the King merely laughed and his hands lit up suddenly the Death-eaters all gasped, as a large Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, roaring before it attacked, letting loose black and red flames, Lucius and the female managed to apperate before the flames got to them, both now scared not only of the Dark King of Japan... but because of the Punishment they would receive from failing Lord Voldemort.

Atem smirked as the intruders had been dealt with, nodding to Red-eyes, as the dragon left he turned, vanishing back into the shadows, going back home, to his beloved Hikari, Yugi Muto, as he entered the room, he was transparent, coming off the wall like a shadow, before becoming solid once again, looking down upon his love, with a gentle smile he sat on the bed, Yugi slowly stirred.

/_Yami?/ _came his Aibou's gentle voice through their Mind-link, which remained intact after the Ceremonial Duel

**/Yes...Anku** _(1) **I am here/ **_he replied as he laid down beside his light

/did you get them?/

Atem nodded **/I did, they shall not come back, unless they want to lose more of their people/ **

Yugi nodded as he let out a yawn, "good...Good-Night..Yami... Love You..",

Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover "and I you, my hikari, more than anything"

the teen smiled snuggling into Atem before they both soon fell asleep, unaware of what was to happen... in the days to come.

* * *

Meanwhile Lord Voldemort growled in Anger, "How dare He..." he snarled

"How Dare this King of Yami, deny me more followers... he shall pay...Dearly...with his Life!" he roared as he struck Wormtail, the man who was the dumbest of his henchman, was also the loyalest.

he then sighed and looked to Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy,

"Harry Potter must not learn of these individuals... for they..." he said his yellow eyes narrowing "possess magic that no Mortal can possess... I must have this power in order to defeat Harry..." he growled "gather your men again..Lucius, and Go Back...this time... DO. NOT. FAIL. "

he snarled putting emphasis after each word, Lucius bowed

"as you wish my master"

in a puff of smoke the Leader of Death Eaters vanished, leaving Voldemort alone with his snake, Naki. He strode in silence, in the hide-out, knowing sooner or later, The Boy Who Lived would indeed discover and befriend the powerful beings and he also knew that with the six at Harry's side.. he, Lord Voldemort...would be...destroyed.

* * *

(1) = means 'Light' in Egyptian

Yugi: oh boy... cliffy, hang on guys, this one may be my best yet

_Yami: ooh man, even Volde's scared of me... *laughs darkly*_

Yugi: yep, read and review, flames are welcomed, lol we use them to burn haters of Yugioh, lol

_Yami: until next chapter, bye_

Yugi: laters


	2. The Letter

Yugi: this story has set a fire of inspiration, I'm writing another chapter!

_Yami: awesome! you go Hikari_

Yugi: lol, yep, hope everyone really likes this

_Yami: I'm sure they will, I mean the first chapter even had me dying for more.._

Yugi: um Yami... you're already dead..

_Yami: *blinks* oh yeah... derp.._

Yugi: I'm doing the disclaimer in this chapter too so Yami..

_Yami: *smiles* my Hikari, Yugi does _**NOT**_ own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, though we are fans, he owns this idea though_

Yugi: thank you, my Darkness, anyway enjoy chapter two of 'OMAM: TSMC'

'personal thought'

"Speech"

_/Yami..yellow..lol/_= Yugi to Atem

_**/Yugi...Black..xD/**_= Atem to Yugi

_**(A/N: BECAUSE I CAN..LOL)**_

Yugi: Also the song Yugi is listening to in the Fic, is called '20% Cooler' by Kevin Ashcorp, its a great song, and I thought I'd mention it

* * *

_**~Chapter Two~**_

The Letter

That afternoon Yugi and Atem were helping Yugi's grandfather in the game-shop, which the elder insisted they keep open, even though the doctors practically begged Yugi's grandfather to retire from it, but the stubborn old fool didn't listen, Atem sighed as he sneezed after dusting off the shelf, earning a giggle from his hikari, the ex pharaoh, turned his head and glanced lovingly to Yugi, who was behind the counter, with head-phones in his ears, listening to a remix of '20% Cooler' a song that Joey got him interested in, Atem smiled and went back to cleaning, grandfather of course was out, getting groceries, being that they were low on milk, since a certain 'King' liked milk in his coffee, instead of cream, Yugi shook his head not understanding his lover's logic in that, though he never questioned it either.

Yugi sighed in boredom since it was only one thirty in the afternoon and it was after the lunch rush, hardly any costumers came by, but they did have a few, some of course were just people who wanted to meet Yugi, which had the King of Games Title.. well half of it anyway, the other half went to Atem since they were both good duelists, and had their fair share of crazies after them, Yugi shuttered as he remembered Dartz and Zorc, those two, he deemed the worst of all the enemies they faced, because they had to face them alone.. well Atem had to face Dartz alone, though they both knew that they were never really alone. After Atem got done dusting he moved to restock the shelves humming to the song that was playing in Yugi's ears, causing his beloved to giggle again, since Atem heard it through the mind-link

**/that song is addicting../ **Yugi giggled and nodded

_/yeah it is, but its got nice rhythm to it, and its funny/_

Atem nodded again and then looked up as Solomon returned, he moved to help the elder with the groceries and while Atem put them away Solomon went through the mail

"bills...bills... junk mail...oh hang on...Yugi there is a letter here... odd... it's stated to both you and Atem."

Yugi blinked and walked over, as Atem came from the kitchen and blinked looking at the envelope

"hmm.. go ahead and open it Aibou",

Yugi nodded and cut it open, gently getting out two pieces of parchment, he blinked again

"parchment?

" Atem felt the second sheet "how odd.. parchment has not been used... well at least not since my time..." Solomon nodded and watched as Yugi unfolded the first sheet "it's a letter..."

"Dear Mr. Yugi Muto and Pharaoh Atem,

You are cordially invited to Attend Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry this coming September, we are in dire need of your assistance and wish for you to attend our school, though you are too old, I assure you, that you will be granted with open arms, I myself would prefer if you and the once Nameless King of Egypt, would offer your protection against the very beings you sensed just last night, your answer is very important and we of Hogwarts guarantee that you and your companions shall be safe here in the school's walls, if you like we shall arrange for your accommodations that will fit your needs and as well as accommodate you personally, if you accept our invitation, there are directions to the train station in London, England and directions to get to Platform nine and three quarters, once there, the train will bring you to Hogwarts where you shall meet with the Headmaster and then he shall discuss with you, what is needed of you.

In conclusion, also is a list of supplies for you and Atem, for your schooling, as well as books and other things, also you shall be allowed to have pets and we know you possess outstanding magic, thus for you and your companions, the other two sets of Yamis and Hikaris, you shall be allowed to have dragons, though you may choose pets of our choosing if you do so, you are allowed, owls, rats, frogs or cats.. and I am certain one of you, will have a dragon, the date you must leave for England is August 20th, and you must arrive at the train station on September 1st, at 9:10 in the morning the train departs at 9:45, you have a week to visit Diagon Alley to gather your things, once finished you can rest and travel to the station on the mentioned date.

looking forward to seeing both you,

Sincerely Yours,

Minvera Mcgonagoll, second Head Mistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. "

Yugi blinked "a school of Magic? what do you think Yami..shall we go?"

, Atem stood thinking for a moment "if this school knows of me and you as well as the others, and asked for our help then I believe we should, after all to will allow us to escape Japan and get a break from our normal days lives.."

Yugi nodded "yeah, and a break from all the fan girls and boys.. as well as Tea and Kaiba"

Atem shuttered "yes... then it is settled..we shall go to London.."

he then moved to the calendar, "the date we need to leave is August twentieth, correct?"

Yugi nodded "yep"

Atem gaped "great Gods of Egypt! that's tomorrow! we need to go..after all England is.."

Yugi panicked "twelve hours ahead of us!",

the two of them then rushed upstairs and packed necessary things, though they left behind their electronics, since Yugi figured that a place full of magic, such as Hogwarts had a no tolerance policy for cell-phones and other stuff, once packed Yugi smiled to Grandpa

"we'll be sure to write!" Solomon chuckled "have fun you two!" the boys then dashed out to the car and drove to the airport.

Once there they gasped as they saw Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura, all waiting for them "come on Yugi, Atem! we need to go! I got your tickets already"

Ryou said as he handed the last set of twins their tickets, Yugi smiled "thanks Ryou"

Ryou nodded and all six boarded the jet, "Malik convinced Kaiba to let us use his jet"

Bakura said with a chuckle, as Atem gave a questioning look, once aboard, they all sat down after putting up their luggage, Yugi looked to Atem when the jet took off

"make sure to put up a barrier around Domino, just in case", Atem nodded and closed his eyes, then in a flash opened them "done"

Yugi smiled and nodded, resting back "now we just have to wait.."

Atem smiled and closed his eyes, resting back, as well "so how long is the flight?"

Marik asked, Malik looked to his Yami "it'll take six hours, once we land, we'll need to get to Diagon Alley where ever that is... and to Gringotts, its a bank, apparently Ishizu has set up a huge vault there for all six of us, and so we have one Key, which.."

he handed the key to Yugi "you should keep, kiddo.."

Yugi nodded and slipped the key around his neck since it was on a light chain, "once in the bank, we give the key to the head goblin and I think one of the others will take us to the vault, we get what we need..from it, and then we'll get out supplies"

Atem nodded "fair enough.. we also must be careful around the other students of Hogwarts, after all we are beyond them in magical prowess and they do not need to know that."

Bakura nodded "unless they decide to mess with us"

Atem sighed "then and only then, also we need to be cautious, what ever or who ever is after our power will seek us out, hence why Yugi asked for the barrier, and we need to be on guard at all times.."

Marik nodded "agreed", soon the six of them closed their eyes and rested, relaxing and enjoying the plane ride.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, looked up and smiled lightly "Minvera, they have... Accepted"

Professor Mcgonagoll nodded and went to make the necessary preparations for their guardian guests. Albus sighed and got up, walking to the Dungeons, informing Professor Snape about the six 'special' students that would arrive on the train, and how one set would go into Gryffindor, another into Hufflepuff and the last set into Sytherin, once they finished he walked out and went to his fire, speaking to the Weasley's who were to take in the six, and meet them in London, and help them as much as they could, he also asked that Harry, Ron and Hermione be introduced to the the six, so they could help them get their bearings at Hogwarts. He sighed again as he knew the Ministry will want to mess with the six, but he was very confident that the six he had sent for, would be very powerful and they were not to be messed with, under any circumstances.

The flight was shorter than the six had planned as they arrived in London just an hour before they should have, departing off the jet, they walked out of the airport Yugi blinking as he saw a two people waiting for them, a man with red hair approached them "you all are the sacred six, Dumbledore has requested, yes?"

Atem nodded "yes we are", the man smiled "good, my name is Arthur Weasley, this is my wife, Molly and we are to take you in for the short time you are here, come, we have your rooms ready at our home and you are most welcome"

the six looked to each other and nodded, following the couple, about an hour's drive later, they arrived at the Weasley home, Yugi's eyes widened as he saw how interesting the house was "whoa..."

Marik gapped "whoa is right... its more crooked than Kaiba's council", Yugi and Atem both snickered at that before they were lead inside, Molly Weasley smiled "come dears.. you all can share rooms, Dumbledore informed us you six are couples..so you have no fear of being separated from your loved one."

Yugi nodded "thank you Mrs. Weasley",

she nodded and once they were settled they were free to explore, outside Atem and Yugi looked out at the setting sun "this is going to be one interesting year"

Atem nodded "indeed, aibou"

Ron blinked as he saw the two teens standing outside, as he, Hermione and Harry walked up, "um excuse me.." Hermione asked

Yugi and Atem turned and looked at them, Harry shivered as he saw how red the tall one's eyes were, though Yugi was only two inches shorter than Joey, he was still and inch shorter than Atem, Ron looked at them "who are you guys?"

Yugi blinked and then smiled "I'm Yugi Muto and this is Atem Sennen, we were asked by Professor Dumbledore to be here.."

Harry nodded "you're two of the six Dumbledore sent for..", Atem nodded "yes, you must be Harry.." Harry nodded "yeah"

Yugi smiled "nice to meet you", Harry shook their hands then smiled "this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, friends of mine", Yugi smiled as Atem nodded in greeting, the five of them talking outside before they were called into dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere dark outside of England Voldemort growled darkly "you have failed me again Lucius... Harry Potter has met the Sacred Six and a bond has been forged, now there is no chance we could kill them"

Lucius shivered with fear as he remembered the Dark King's blood red eyes, how they glowed with power and were narrowed in such a fashion that it made even Lord Voldemort's blood run cold, "my lord... are you saying we surrender?"

Voldemort glared "never... my rival must die in order for me to live and rule the Wizarding world, and these Six... Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar... and their respective Dark-halves... Pharaoh Atem, Thief King Bakura, and Marik Ishtar..will be very difficult to deal with, especially together, but also they are strong alone... we must formulate a plan to destroy them... or my dark empire will fall... Permanently."

As the moon rose high above the land, the Death-Eaters readied to face their newest foe, a group of Six Children, though they all knew that three of the six, were not children.. they feared the worse, for every one knew of the Power a certain Pharaoh possessed, Atem was more dangerous than the other two Yamis, and they shivered knowing that if they were to win, they would have to destroy the King of Darkness himself.. and Voldemort himself, knew that... would be a challenge all on its own...

"but...who will win in the end?... I, the Dark Lord or the Great Pharaoh Atem, a God among men... the battle will soon commence... whoever is the victor..will gain the Ultimate Power..."

he sighed as he growled "Mark my Words... Harry Potter.. I will have that Power!" he yelled, before slamming his fist on the table and walking off into the shadows.

* * *

Yugi: Holy cow.. this one's long..lol

_Yami: ooou this is getting good..._

Yugi: yep, read and review, thanks

_Yami: adios Amigos *waves*_


	3. Diagon Alley

Yugi: got my inspiriation back, working on the next chapter

_Yami_:_ cool, can't wait to see how this plays out_

Yugi: yeah not sure how long this will be either

_Yami: well that depends on the readers and the reviews, really_

Yugi: yeah, I know

_Yami: anyway..here's chapter three, Enjoy_

'personal thoughts'

"speech"

_/Yami../_ = Yugi to Atem

_**/Aibou of mine../**_ = Atem to Yugi

_**(A/N: Just in case I forgot to mention anything)**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Three~**_

Diagon Alley

That following week, the Weasley's took the sacred six deep into London, on a street known as Charing Cross Road, there they walked to a small pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron', Atem tilted his head and chuckled "interesting name for a bar.."

Harry smirked "well its more of a pub really... but yeah..come on, behind it is the way to Diagon Alley"

the six nodded and walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as the other Weasleys, once outside Harry smirked as Bakura blinked "uh...its a wall", Ron chuckled "just watch mate"

he said, as Harry reached up with his wand and tapped certain bricks, suddenly the bricks moved backwards and soon they started vanishing, Yugi's eyes widened as Harry smiled "welcome, Sacred Six...", Ron laughed "to Diagon Alley!"

the six all gasped as they looked around, all in wonder, each of them very impressed with what they saw.

"Alright now, I can assume you all have money here to purchase your things?"

asked Mrs. Weasley, Malik nodded "yes my sister Ishizu set us up with a vault, that has enough money for all six of us" Mrs. Weasley nodded "and the key?"

Yugi smiled and held up the chain, "is right here", Mrs. Weasley nodded "Harry could you take the six to Gringotts, we'll shop around for everyone else's supplies"

Harry nodded and walked off, Yugi and the others following, Atem looked around "this is quite an interesting place", Bakura nodded "yeah, to be honest I don't feel a tad bit out of place here.."

Harry blinked "why do you say that?", Atem smiled lightly, "well Bakura and I are...how should I say this..."

Bakura smirked "the pharaoh and I are actually over 5,000 years in age", Harry stopped and turned gapping at the two "no...bloody way"

Yugi nodded "its true, 5,000 years ago Atem was a pharaoh who saved the world from total destruction by sealing the darkness and his soul within the Millennium Puzzle.."

Bakura nodded "at the time I was just a thief who was thirsting for revenge for Atem's uncle and several mages, slaughtered my whole village, I was the lone survivor, and for 5,000 years I believed Atem's father was the cause and blamed him for it because I thought he was the one who ordered it, when it fact..."

Atem sighed "my uncle acted all on his own",

Harry blinked "so wait... you... you're the Nameless Pharaoh of Egypt?", Atem nodded "I was nameless at the time I was released, thanks to Yugi, because in waiting for 5,000 years, all of my memories, including my own name.. was lost... I had forgotten everything.."

Harry shuttered "wow..that...wow", they all nodded "believe me, had it not been for the strongest light, none of us would be here", Marik said with a slight smirk on his face "the boy's got more strength then all of us combined"

Yugi blinked then blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Once inside Gringotts, Marik's eyes widened "holy Ra...are those?"

Harry nodded as they walked forward and the head goblin looked up "ah, Mr. Potter, what brings you here?"

Harry smiled "I came to make a withdrawal and also these six gentlemen wish to make one as well", the head goblin nodded "you're keys, please?"

Harry and Yugi handed the keys over and the goblin nodded "I will handle this personally, being that Mr. Potter is among the famous in the wizarding realm, and be as it may, the vault that belongs to these six is right next to yours, Mr. Potter"

Harry blinked and nodded then followed the head goblin deep into the bank, Yugi shuttered "wow, you can seriously feel the magic, pulsating in here"

the goblin nodded "yes, we are after all a magical bank", Marik blinked and sniffed the air "sulfur... you guys got dragons?"

the head Goblin nodded "yes, several, they serve as a defense mechanism, in case the magic does not stop thieves"

Bakura shuttered "damn, it'll be next to impossible to steal from this place", Harry nodded "that's why those who have tried end up either in Azkaban or worse, dead."

After getting the money required, which was an adventure all on its own, the sacred six, along with Harry, left Gringotts, Harry smiled and nodded "alright, next up is Madam Malkin's, here is where we get you guys fitted for robes"

Yugi blinked, tilting his head "robes?", Harry nodded "yes, school uniforms that sort of thing, its a small requirement, though honestly I would not recommend wearing leather under them"

Yugi and Atem both sighed and nodded, having been used to wearing leather, Yugi looked to his dark side "its a small sacrifice"

Atem nodded "indeed it is", as they entered though, a voice called out Harry's name with a sneer, "well if it isn't Potter"

Harry looked up "Malfoy", Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy was a tall, skinny Blonde who thought he was better than anyone, and that included Harry, even though Harry bested him at Quidditch and in anything else that came to mind. Atem and Bakura both had raised eyebrows as they could see the tension between their friend and the blonde.

Yugi shuttered and moved forward "Harry, come on, he's not really worth your time"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he stared at the child who had spoken, he then looked at the whole group, trying not to physically shutter, because the three darks had their eyes narrowed and their arms crossed over their chests, looking positively evil, Draco then sneered and looked at the child "aren't you a bit young to be here, kid?"

Yugi blinked and looked to him, his bright amethyst eyes narrowed as he glared "I'll have you know, I'm Nineteen"

Draco gapped "you Lie, there is no way", Yugi moved and walked toward him "Listen here, Blondie, I'm older than you and just because I happen to be shorter doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about kicking someone's ass, and I don't want to cause a scene, so either you back away or I will resort to other more drastic measures to get you to leave Harry alone."

Draco glared at him "you don't scare me, half-pint"

Atem shuttered, he could feel Yugi's anger blazing through the link, Bakura looked to him "oh boy..he's done it now.."

Atem nodded, Malik gulped "not a good idea to pick on his hieght...though Pharaoh he's..."

Atem nodded "as tall as me, yes, but as you can see, this Malfoy boy is almost as tall as Kaiba"

the other two Yamis nodded and went back to watching Yugi, Draco continued to tease Yugi about his hieght, until Atem heard it, within their connected hearts, a snap.. so soft... it was like trying to hear a hair break when you were listening to music.

Yugi growled as his eyes began to gain a glow to them "keep talkin' you scrawny, Blonde, no good, shit-faced, ugly ass, bastard... because you're earning yourself a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm..."

Atem gulped and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder **/Anku of mine...calm down...don't over exert yourself... he isn't worth it../ **Yugi's eyes flashed before he calmed "you're right...sorry Yami"

Bakura snarled at the blonde "you're lucky the pharaoh is here, or we'd have no problem in making you vanish..permanently"

Malfoy paled and backed away from the group, he then looked at Harry "I will get you..eventually Potter"

Harry smirked and crossed his arms over his chest "when that happens, Malfoy.. hell would have to be frozen over"

Atem and the others all laughed as they soon got fitted and grabbed their robes, all laughing as Draco seemed frightened by Bakura's heated glare, Yugi shook his head and smiled "Tomb Robber, chillax..he's not gonna fuck with us and you know it"

Bakura smirked and nodded, giving Yugi a noogie, "yeah Kid, I know"

Atem laughed lightly as they continued walking, enjoying their time with Harry, Malik then looked to the black haired boy "so where to next?"

Harry smiled "well how about.. Magical Menagerie?", Yugi blinked "where's that?", Harry pointed to a shop not far from them, "we can get your pets there, as well as at Eeylops', if you guys want an owl"

Yugi smiled and nodded as he and Harry went into the shop, meanwhile, Atem held out his arm, Bakura looked to him, wondering what the pharaoh was doing, until black smoke curled around the king's arm and from that smoke, came a gorgeous, but small, black and violet dragon, its eyes were as red as Atem's, Bakura chuckled "should have known you'd choose a Dragon pharaoh.."

Atem nodded as Marik smirked having a golden plumed Phoenix, sitting on his shoulder,

"I'd prefer to have something that could come to my aid as well as deliver mail, he'll get bigger, eventually, but now he's at a good, decent size"

Bakura nodded and his hand moved, slowly smoke rose from it and soon a large white cobra curled around Bakura's shoulder and neck, Marik blinked "a snake? interesting choice, Tomb Robber", Bakura looked to him "same to you, a phoenix?"

Marik nodded "he reminds me of Ra", Atem commented, causing Marik to chuckle "that was the idea"

the two other Hikaris came out of the pet shop, Ryou holding a large black cat, while Malik had a Great grey owl, soon Yugi and Harry emerged and Yugi smiled as he held up the cage, showing of a small but gorgeous Perigean Falcon, "he was the last one.. I named him, Horus"

Atem nodded "he is beautiful", Atem's dragon slinked into the cage he had summoned and soon they were on their way, laughing the whole time, Yugi looked to Harry, as he stopped "one last place before we're done.. you guys may not really need them, but their required.."

Bakura sighed "let me guess..we need wands?", Harry nodded "yeah sadly, I know you lot can preform your magic without them, but you really won't have to use them unless asked to"

Yugi nodded and they soon went into Ollivander's Wand Shop, Harry smiled "hello Mr. Ollivander"

Mr. Ollivander turned and smiled "awe, Harry welcome, is there something you needed?", Harry nodded "yes, we need wands, for these six fellows behind me"

Yugi waved lightly and Ollivander gasped "I see... yes..yes.." he then moved and went for the wand boxes, as he moved, he glanced to the sacred six every now and again

"I sense that you six have great power within you, so to channel that power in our world you need powerful wands..."

he mumbled for a moment "now, a wizard does not choose the wand... actually it is the complete opposite.. the Wand chooses the Wizard.."

he sat a large pile of boxes down "now I want you all to try these, and I am sure, that when you find the wand meant for you, you will know..so who wants to go first?"

Malik smiled "I will.." he then moved and went through the boxes, after about five wands, he found his chosen and shuttered, Mr. Ollivander nodded "ah yes, interesting choice.. that is Ash with a Phoenix feather core, is nine and a half inches in length and very supple..."

Marik was next and Ollivander chuckled for it seemed Marik's first choice was the chosen wand for him "very interesting.. Mahogany, with a Unicorn Hair core, ten inches and springy, good choice.."

Ryou was next and it took him about ten other wands until he found one, Ollivander nodded "Ivory with a Dragon Heartstring Core, twelve inches and very light, excellent"

Bakura soon followed his hikari, also not finding his wand until after ten or so..once he found it, he smirked as Ollivander nodded "Cherry, with a Unicorn Hair core, thirteen inches and very flexible, good choice Mr. Bakura"

Bakura nodded and finally it came to Yugi and Atem, the duo walked up to the pile and started looking, about six wands later, they both stood up and jolted, their wands matched their elements.. Ollivander tensed "very... very peculiar.. it seems you two have changed your cores.. to make your magic..."

Atem nodded as Ollivander looked at their wands "Atem, your wand is Black Ivory, with a Dark core, thirteen and three quarters inches and is very durable as well as flexible", he then looked to Yugi

"Yugi, your wand is the opposite of Atem's, solid Ivory with light as the core, nine and three quarters inches and is quite flexible as well, and very strong in durability"

Harry nodded and once they gathered their wands, they all left, Yugi shuttered as he looked at his wand "wow... I wonder what my core was before I changed it?"

Harry looked at the wand "I'd say either phoenix feather or Unicorn hair, most Ivory wands carry that, though I have seen a few that contain dragon heartstrings"

they soon came upon the Weasley group and smiled as Harry explained that they had gathered everything, Ron looked to Yugi's wand "wow, nice choice"

Yugi nodded and they smiled as they continued walking, leaving Diagon Alley, exiting through the Leaky Cauldron and heading back through London, Ryou sighed as they stopped to eat lunch and Bakura looked to him "something on your mind, Ry?"

Ryou looked to him and nodded speaking to the other five alone "yes, I was a bit un-nerved by how that Malfoy boy acted, did you all not sense the darkness covering his soul?"

Yugi nodded "yes, I felt it.. it was very strong, like he had been tainted for over a long period of time.."

Atem gave a knowing look, "all his life to be precise, it does seem that there is a large rivalry between Harry and this Draco, though the boy would not last even a few minutes with one of us"

Marik nodded "unless Yugi holds you back, Atem, I doubt that brat would last even five seconds..", Atem blinked and then smirked "thank you Marik."

Yugi looked to the darker version of Malik "don't encourage him..his ego's already as big as Kaiba's"

Atem's mouth dropped as the other four began laughing as Yugi winked and chuckled "sorry you know its true"

Atem pouted and looked away "yeah well at least I'm not referred to as a Baby Panda"

Yugi's eyes widened and he popped Atem in the back of the head "meanie"

Ryou laughed "oh somebody just got Gibbs'ed"

Bakura chuckled as Atem sighed and then smiled, hugging his Hikari "you know I love you.."

Yugi smiled and nuzzled him "always and forever..my King"

Harry and the others all watched from the other table, as Mrs. Weasley blinked "are they?",

Hermione nodded "afraid so, they are not brothers... but lovers, I believe all six of them are together.. Yugi with Atem, Bakura with Ryou and Malik with Marik"

Ron nodded "blimey that's going to be something we're going to have to get used to"

Harry nodded and went back to eating, half listening to the conversation around him, as he zoned out, enjoying his meal, while smiling when the sacred six began laughing again '_their all so care-free, granted the older ones are a bit more serious, but they do know when to joke and when to be serious... I'm so glad we're friends with them'._

After their meal they all traveled back to the Burrow, to await the date, to travel to the train-station, Yugi sighed as he packed everything, glad that he had brought his and Atem's school-bags with him "how do you think everyone is?"

Atem leaned against the wall of their shared room, looking out "I assume they are fine, Aibou, though I bet they are worried, after-all we have been here a few days..."

Yugi nodded "I'm sure grandpa has informed them of our whereabouts..", Atem nodded "that is definitely a yes, before we departed I made sure to put a shadow shield over the game-shop to prevent those Death-eaters from attacking and harming grandfather as well as our friends, so it is safe to say they are safe, yet worried, though Kaiba is a bit pissed that I left the country without notifying him first"

Yugi chuckled as he sat on the bed "he is not your babysitter Yami, and besides he needs to learn that he'll never best you in a duel"

Atem nodded and turned around walking over to the bed, laying next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around his light as Yugi read one of their schoolbooks "yes, but he shall also never best you either", Yugi nodded "true, no matter how hard he tries"

they shared a silent chuckle between them, before Atem dozed off, leaving Yugi to read the book he held.

* * *

Yugi: and that's it for chapter three, I love the choices in wands, and I did my homework as well on their types

_Yami: we also did our research on the pets and owls, and just for the Puzzle/Blind Shippers a little bit of fluff at the end ^^_

Yugi: always love the fluff, lol, anyway chapter four is in the making, so until next time, later

_Yami: read and review, flames are welcome, bye!_

_**Both: Yugi and Yami signing off, Good-night folks!**_


	4. Enter the Sacred Six

_Yami: wow, chapter three was quite long.. over 3,000 words.. that's a record_

Yugi: yeah it is, holy Ra, ya know I'm starting to lose interest in writing this..

_Yami: come on Aibou, you can continue writing this, despite not having any reviews_

Yugi: true.. anyway here's chapter four

_Yami: this is going to be sweet_

Yugi: *chuckles* oh Yami..

'personal thoughts'

" speech"

_/candy apple red rodeo..lol/_ = Yugi to Atem

_**/one of our favorite songs../ **_= Atem to Yugi

_**[derpin' ] **_= Atem to his fellow Yamis

Yugi: oh and to the person who left the review about not understanding the story and saying I need a Beta... do **YOU** know any good Betas?

* * *

_**~Chapter Four~**_

Enter the Sacred Six

About a week later, the Sacred six traveled with the Weasleys, to the train station, as they walked, they chatted amongst themselves, trying to calm the fears of their hikaris, the yamis sighed as Atem shook his head

"had those wizards not barged into the Weasley's home, I would not have reacted in the way I did, but for Ra's sake, they threatened you.."

Yugi shivered and nodded as he thought back about three days, when about eight or so Ministry wizards, who Arthur thought were his friends had came barging into the house, with wands raised to attack, then a yelling match ensued, before the Sacred Six were literally drug out of their bedrooms and forced to be tested by the Minister of Magic himself, and it took every inch of Atem's will power not to send the bastard into the shadow realm, since the man was harming Yugi.

_**~Flash-back~**_

_It was about four in the afternoon, on a Tuesday, the sacred six were all in Yugi and Atem's room which apparently was the biggest of the guest rooms, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, discussing things that were important, or at least what Atem deemed important, as they got on the topic of who all the teachers were and what classes they taught, a large noise came from Downstairs, the sacred six all blinked as Harry drew his wand, when suddenly the door burst open, as several wizards came in, their wands glowing, Harry looked to one of them "what is going on?"_

_he asked, the wizard glared "that is none of your concern, Mr. Potter, you six..."_

_the wizard said, pointing his wand to the yamis and hikaris, "come downstairs now.. if you value your lives..",_

_Atem's eyes turned a deep and dark red, threatening his Yugi was not a good thing to do... especially in that tone. But somehow, the hikaris calmed their darks and they went quietly downstairs, once there they were introduced to Mr. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, Atem could tell this man was greedy beyond understanding, and the fear of not believing that the Dark Lord had returned was also very evident. Atem then growled dangerously as one wizard grabbed at Yugi's arm, but Yugi moved and wrapped his arms around Atem, showing every sign of being frightened._

_Atem stood defiantly, glaring at all the wizards, he made sure to let them know, he was not going to back down without a fight, and his aura indicated that he demanded the highest form of respect, after all he was a god among men, he glared "We do not wish to cause trouble, but.. I suggest you put away your wands, believe me.. I do not want to frighten my Hikari any further.."_

_Mr. Fudge huffed "I don't know who you six are, but you all will not be allowed to do anything here until you are deemed trustworthy, Arthur Weasley failed in properly informing me that there were Children who had power that exceeded that of Albus Dumbledore... and there will be consequences..",_

_Bakura remained silent as the man spoke, he glanced to Atem and Marik **[shit.. greedy much, he's got a very dark heart for someone who claims to be a good guy..] **_

_Atem made a nod **[indeed Bakura, but we can not risk exposing him, after all he is the leader of the magical community, despite the fact he's corrupted beyond repair..] **_

_Marik rolled his eyes **[asshole thinks he can just barge in here and order us around, Ha, please..] **_

_Atem nodded again, while the ministry wizards all eyed them, wondering why the three Yamis were glancing to eachother and making slight nods now and again. Atem remained calm, as his stance did not falter, after all he once was a Pharaoh and mere men were no threat, to him, though he was concerned for Yugi's safety_

_/aibou, what do you wish for us to do.. this man is threatening our very lives.../_

_he asked through their shared link, Yugi glanced to him /he's scaring me, Atem... please.. just keep him away from me../_

_Atem nodded and put his arm around Yugi in a very protective manner_

_"Mr. Fudge you must understand, we were asked to come here... by Albus Dumbledore himself.."_

_Ryou said speaking up, from behind Bakura, "we're the only ones capable of helping Harry and-"_

_he was cut off when a wizard thrusted his wand at Ryou, Bakura snarled "get that damn stick out of my Hikari's face our I'll break it and shove it up your fucking nose...",_

_Atem tensed and while Marik tried not to snicker, **[calm yourself, Tomb Robber..] **_

_Bakura's body relaxed but he still held his protective stance in front of Ryou, Atem glared at Mr. Fudge, his ruby eyes having darkened by several shades, almost to the point that they were the color of blood_

_"if you do not wish to see blood shed, I suggest you back off... Now", Fudge glared at the boy "listen here young man.. I am your superior-"_

_Atem snarled and his hand lit up "You...are not, I am no mere human and I will **Not** take orders from someone who is as corrupted as You",_

_Fudge tensed and backed up, the young man in front of him looked positively livid, "Two of us are not from this time period.. and believe you me, we can prove we are more than willing to fight off and defend ourselves and our lights.."_

_once he finished, he was unaware of a wizard reaching for Yugi until said hikari let out a pained yell, Atem then snarled and all of a sudden **'Wham' **a crimson colored glowing fist struck the wizard, hard, sending the man sprawling to the ground and bleeding.._

_Fudge's eyes widened, as he saw this..teenager in front of him, practically glowing with dark power, he trembled as he saw demonic red eyes looking to the wizard then to him, as the boy... no monster.. fudge had deemed him.. spoke_

_"as I said... we do Not wish to cause harm... we are here to help and protect Harry Potter as well as the school, But I for one will not Bow down to some mortal who thinks that just because he is in power..means he can control me.. your feeble magic will do you no good, with us.. because I am beyond your years in experience"_

_Fudge growled "that is impossible..", Harry then came up "no sir its true.. Atem and Bakura are well over 5,000 years in age... and their magic is beyond that of ours..please... just..just leave... I do not wish for the Wrath of the Egyptian Gods, themselves to fall upon you or the Ministry.."_

_Fudge looked to Harry then growled "fine, we shall leave... but if you...any of you.. are siding with the Dark Lord.."_

_Yugi rolled his eyes "he's a pussy compared to what we've faced..."_

_Fudge growled at him, before Atem snarled, fangs literally appearing in his mouth, making him look, beyond demonic as dark aura surrounded him, giving him a very terrifying posture, about five minutes of stare down with the Minister, the man and the remaining wizards he had brought with him all left,... leaving Atem to calm down, and the Weasley's very shocked._

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

After a while, they soon came upon the wall between platforms nine and ten, Bakura cocked an eyebrow "um..."

Harry smiled and pointed, Ron walked through the wall, causing the sacred six to gap, before they followed suit, Yugi looked up "okay..that makes sense.."

Bakura rolled his eyes "of course it does" he said sarcastically earning a light glare from the Pharaoh, they all blinked and smirked seeing the train "wow, talk about old-fashioned"

Marik commented, and Yugi nodded "it is still pretty though.."

Harry chuckled and Mrs. Weasley smiled "well you all take care okay?"

Yugi smiled and nodded "thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Weasley", Molly smiled "your welcome dear, anytime"

soon Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Sacred Six all climbed aboard the train, finding their seats as the eight of them sat comfortably in one of the small rooms, Yugi looked out as the train moved, relaxing as Atem dozed off on his shoulder, the ride was going to be long, indeed..

* * *

About two hours later, Harry nudged Yugi, who woke up, his amethyst eyes shimmered as he yawned and he smiled, blinking as he noticed Harry's clothes were now robes, he blinked again as Harry smiled "we'll be reaching Hogwarts within the hour, you guys might want to wake up and change"

Yugi nodded and smiled, nudging Atem, who woke slightly, stretching, the six, calmly changed into their robes and smiled as they sat, watching the sky get darker, Ryou relaxed and watched the scenery outside as well. Within the hour Harry had said, the train came to a stop as the students departed off it, the Sacred Six gasped as they saw how big Hogwarts was, Marik's eyes widened "Dear Ra..."

Atem nodded "I agree.." they smiled and looked to Harry, who chuckled and waved to Hagrid, a half-giant who guided the first year students to the boats, Yugi blinked "do we go with them, since this is technically our first year?"

Harry shook his head "no, you guys are going to be treated as transferred fifth years, in the same year as Hermione, Ron and I"

Atem nodded and they climbed onto the carriage, Yugi shuttered as he saw the dead horse like thing pulling it "what in the world.."

Harry shook his head "don't ask, apparently those who have seen death first hand, can see them"

Atem nodded and so did Bakura, both having seen a lot of deaths in their own time.

once the carriage stopped, they got off and followed Harry, who lead them into the great hall, where Professor Mcgonagall greeted them "greetings sacred six, if you could wait here for a moment, I shall get the first year students sorted and come back where Dumbledore shall introduce you"

Atem nodded to her and they watched her leave with a bunch of eleven year olds. Bakura leaned on the wall "wow, and I thought Diagon Alley was interesting.."

Atem nodded "indeed.." he then tensed and froze, Yugi blinked "Yami?"

Atem turned and his eyes widened "well I'll be..." he smiled "Mahad.. Mana.."

the two spirits of his friends, blinked and looked up, both gasping before Mana ran over.. well technically floated over, smiling "Atem?! what are you doing here?"

Atem smiled "we were asked by Dumbledore to come and help protect the school and the students..", Mahad nodded "it is good to see you, My king"

Atem sighed "Mahad, I was your king in the past.. now I am just Atem.." Mahad nodded "I know, old habits die hard"

Bakura nodded but stayed silent since he and Mahad didn't really get along. as they chatted for a while, Yugi noticed the professor return and he tugged on Atem's sleeve, Atem stopped talking and blushed lightly "sorry about that.."

Professor Mcgonagoll chuckled lightly "it is alright, after all they are your friends", Atem nodded and she lead them to a spot where the students could not see them, but Dumbledore could.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up smiling lightly "Greetings students... first years and returning students.. welcome.. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts, there are a few things I would like to point out, before the feast begins, first: First year students are prohibited to visit the Forbidden forest, for within it lies deadly monsters and beings, Second, those of you who have returned please keep in mind all of the rules and regulations we must follow... Thirdly, I would like to announce that after last year... the rumors have been confirmed, Lord Voldemort..has indeed returned.."

murmurs of fear were heard, but no one panicked, the sacred six shivered and waited, the Headmaster then continued

"Fourth on the agenda is that this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be replaced for fifth years to study for your 'Owls' exam..make sure you all are prepared..."

Yugi looked to Atem who shrugged, Dumbledore then smiled lightly to them "and finally I would like to introduce, Six special students who shall be living amongst you here.. boys..would you please..come forward.."

Yugi and the others nodded, stepping into the view of the students, as Dumbledore spoke

"these six..are here to help protect you as well as the school, and I ask that none of you attempt to hurt them, for their magic is beyond our comprehension... I will introduce them.."

Yugi smiled gently as he stood by Atem, as Dumbledore nodded to them "these are Yugi Muto.."

Yugi smiled and waved, "his darkness.. and Ancient King of Egypt.. Pharaoh Atem Sennen", Atem bowed with a flourish of his cloak, a smirk on his face

"Ryou Bakura.." Ryou waved shyly "his Darkness.. the Thief King of Egypt, Toukozou Bakura",

Bakura nodded his head, though slightly shocked that Dumbledore knew his first name, "and lastly Malik Ishtar and his Darkness Marik Ishtar"

the twins nodded and smirked standing back to back. Dumbledore smiled lightly "you six have already been sorted into the following houses; Yugi and Atem..to Gryffindor, Ryou and Bakura to Hufflepuff, Malik and Marik to Slytherin",

the six nodded and went to sit at the tables, smiling a bit as they seated, Dumbledore smiled "with that being the last of the notices..."

he raised his hand and smiled "let the feast...Begin" suddenly food of all sorts appeared on the tables, Yugi gasped and looked to Atem "Joey would be having a heyday here"

Atem chuckled and nodded as everyone began eating, at least until Yugi squeaked as a head of a ghost came popping out of the chicken, Harry laughed "hi Nick"

'nick' was actually Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or as the students called him 'Nearly Headless Nick", Nick turned "ah hello Harry, and welcome the new students to Gryffindor.."

Yugi shivered and relaxed as Nick blinked looking at Atem "I say..dear fellow... you are well beyond your years...how is it...you are living?"

Atem smirked and winked "that, is my secret", Yugi chuckled as the ghost smiled and then floated off.

* * *

After dinner, the sacred six met with Dumbledore personally, the headmaster speaking to them about where they would be staying at, ironically they were to stay in the perfect dorms of their chosen house and their room would be separated from the other perfects, Atem thought this was a good idea, since the Slytherin Perfect was a total douche-bag and apparently hated homosexuals. the Ex monarch sighed and walked with Yugi to Gryffindor Tower, entering through the fat lady's portrait after the first years, they both leaned against the wall, watching as Ron explained the rules of the house to the first years.

with a little help from Hermione and Harry they were settled in, after they finished the first years looked around the common room, Atem had walked over and began talking to Harry, while Yugi sat on the chair, reading, though he stopped when he felt someone watching him, glancing up he saw a small group of first years, giving him bad looks, he rolled his eyes and went back to reading, Harry then stopped and noticed the first years walk toward Yugi, Atem noticed Harry's look and followed his line of sight before he tensed, he then whispered

"don't worry, Yugi has this..", they both watched as the first years stood and looked at Yugi, one spoke "Hey, how come you were not in line with us?", Yugi glanced up "because I'm not eleven", he replied

a girl, who apparently came from a rich family huffed "oh please, you look no older than us, you have to be"

Yugi sat up and pulled out his Driver's License "does this prove I'm not? I'm older than you guys by eight years

, the group gapped "no way...you can't be"

then one boy, who was standing alone for the most part gasped "wait... you're... you're the Yugi Muto? as in the King of Games?!"

Yugi giggled lightly "you're a fan?"

the boy nodded and came forward while the group watched him with shocked looks "wow.. who would have thought I get to meet the world's greatest Duelist!"

Yugi blushed lightly "actually both of us are here", the boy blinked and turned his eyes widening as he saw Atem "Oh Wow!"

Atem chuckled and walked over, kneeling down "its good to know that we have fans, even here", Harry blinked "huh?"

Yugi sat up and pulled out his deck, "where we come from there is a game called 'Duel Monsters' and its played by almost everyone, Atem and I are the top ranked duelists in the world, because we have never been beat."

Harry nodded and smiled as the kids walked off, Yugi got up and yawned "I'm turning in..", Atem nodded "alright, goodnight, hikari mine", Yugi smiled and kissed Atem's cheek lightly "good night, Mou-Hitori-No-Boku"

After Yugi went to their room, Harry looked to Atem "what did he call you?"

Atem smiled "it's Japanese for 'my Other Self', as we explained in Diagon Alley, I was once trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi was the one who solved it, for four years we shared his body and mind, at first I was reluctant but over time Yugi and I became very close, to the point around our third year together, we ended up falling in love with each other, when he turned eighteen.. we traveled to Egypt so I could regain my lost memories and save the world once again from being destroyed by darkness, once the ceremonial duel between Yugi and I ended, with Yugi as the victory.. I was allowed to leave the puzzle...though I didn't want to leave Yugi.."

_**~Flash-Back~**_

_Atem sighed as he stood, watching his beloved hikari fall to his knees, crying, he walked over "Aibou stand up, a champion should not be on his knees..."_

_as Atem helped Yugi stand the young boy whimpered "I was so caught up in the Duel..that..that I had forgotten what winning would do... I would be sending you away.."_

_Atem smiled softly though on the inside his heart was shattering "Yugi, you have helped me..more than you realize.. by winning this duel you have set me free...and opened the door for me"_

_Yugi sniffled and nodded, before he watched as Atem left and started walking toward the door, Atem stood tall and spoke "I am the son of Aknunkanon, my name is... Atem"_

_the doors then opened slowly and Atem began to walk forward, though he stopped when Joey gave a speech and so did Tristan, he then gave a thumbs up before walking further in, his clothes changed as he entered the light, once the doors closed he looked around and smiled seeing his family though he stopped when his father came forward "Atem, I have spoken with the gods... if you wish to... you can actually turn around..and go back.."_

_Atem blinked "w-what?", Aknunkanon nodded "yes, follow your heart Atem... if you truly wish to be with Yugi, then do so..."_

_Atem smiled brightly and hugged his father, before waving and watching as the doors opened once again..._

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

Atem smiled as he sat down "once the doors were re-opened I ran back out, stopping on the stairs, just as everyone was leaving, I ran as fast as I could to catch up, and just as they got outside, I stood with a smirk on my face, everyone gapping at me like I wasn't supposed to be there, in an instant, Yugi tackled me and I admitted my feelings for him, and he for me...of course that ticked off Tea but we ignored her, and after that..well our relationship blossomed and we've been together for nearly year now"

Harry nodded and smiled, as Hermione nodded "you two are cute together, I'll admit that, just be careful"

the trio soon went to bed, as well as Atem, heading into his room, he smiled as he changed clothes and joined Yugi in bed, snuggling up against his hikari, who cooed softly, Atem smiled and whispered "I will always love you, Yugi", he then closed his eyes and fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Yugi: chapter four finally done, yay!

_Yami: another chapter finished_

Yugi: yep, anyway hope you guys enjoyed this, and we hope this gets better

_Yami: wanted to say a special thanks to a friend of ours who gave us the idea that sparked this story_

Yugi: yes, THANK YOU OSIRIS! we miss you, bestie of ours

_Yami: yes, we do miss you, and hope you get to feeling better soon_

Yugi: anyway until next chapter, later readers

_Yami: yes, farewell, and my the Gods of Egypt protect you and yours_

_**Yugi and Yami Both: Good-Night!**_


	5. The Halloween Scare

Yugi: going for a record here, chapter four was 3,694 words... this time I'll try to go over 5,000

_Yami: over 5,000? aibou that's a lot, even for you_

Yugi: I know Yami, but I'm enjoying writing this, and I have found a few other HP/YGO crossovers to give me ideas

_Yami: sounds good hikari, anyway here's chapter five_

Yugi: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, who respectively belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

_Yami: yep the only things my aibou owns is this idea and me_

Yugi: ***laughs* **Oh Yami

'personal thoughts'

"speech"

/_Bananas/ _= Yugi to Atem

_**/Strawberries/ **_= Atem to Yugi

_**[derpin' oranges, lol] **_= conversation between the Yamis

_**(A/N: In case I forget to mention something or I just want to interrupt, lol)**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Five~**_

The Halloween Scare

It had been a month since the Sacred Six had entered Hogwarts doors, and things had never been more lively, Harry had become rather close friends with Yugi and Atem, and had actually began studying more with them around, though Ryou and Bakura were from Hufflepuff and Malik as well as Marik were in Slytherin they actually hung out together

which in some ways threw the balance of the school just a bit, though the teachers found it very amusing to say the least, Yugi smiled as he sat with Atem under the Whomping Willow, playing with their DSi XLs, which had somehow gotten into their bags, though Yugi knew that Atem was at fault, they had no idea that electronics could not work, within hogwarts grounds, though surprisingly here they were both playing their games, just fine.

Atem had laughed when he figured out that they could now contact their friends in Japan over Skype, but he had yet to tell Yugi. Harry blinked as he saw the duo, and walked over, having been on their lunch break for a while, Harry tilted his head "um... Yugi, Atem.. how are you guys playing those?"

Yugi blinked and so did Atem "what do you mean?"

Atem asked as Harry moved and sat in front of them, he smiled lightly, " what I mean is... Electronics from the outer world... or the normal world should not work here..yet..your gameboys seem to be working fine.."

Atem smirked "that is easy to answer, its magic.. I altered the games and all of our electronics so instead of using electricity they would use Light or Dark magical energy."

Yugi's eyes widened "wait does that mean?"

Atem nodded "yes, we can contact grandpa and everyone with the laptop"

he brought it out of the bag he was carrying and smiled as he turned it on, and then got on Skype, smirking as he saw grandpa was on, he called him.

~meanwhile in Domino City, Japan~

Solomon Muto blinked as he looked on his grandson's computer, smiling as he saw Yugi was calling via Skype, he turned "Joey, Tristan, everyone get up here, their calling!"

soon sounds of feet could be heard as Solomon clicked the link "Atem, Hello My boy!"

Atem smiled as Yugi waved_ "Hi Grandpa!", _Solomon laughed "Yugi hello!"

the gang all smiled "heya Yug!"

Yugi blinked _"Joey?! Hey! wow is the whole gang there?"_

Solomon nodded "since you boys left I've had them come and help with the shop, Seto just dropped by for a visit"

Atem chuckled _"Miss us much?"_

Joey nodded "yeah we do, when you guys comin' home?"

Yugi sighed _"not sure yet, we're probably going to stay for Christmas.. but that depends really", _Joey sighed and nodded "its cool, hey who's dat?"

Yugi smiled _"this is Harry Potter, Harry that's my best friend Joey, my grandpa Solomon Muto, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba"_

Harry smiled and waved before he moved _"Yugi we need to head to class", _Yugi smiled _"alright harry we'll catch up, grandpa we need to go"_

Solomon nodded "alright be careful you two", Atem nodded _"Always, goodbye" _

Atem ended the call and shut down the laptop before he got up and smiled, putting it back in his bag.

Harry smiled "your grandfather and friends seem nice"

Yugi giggled "they are, though Kaiba is like Draco at first, but once you get used to him, he loosens up a bit"

Atem chuckled and nodded, as the three of them headed back into the castle, Classes had also been going quite well for the six, Yugi having discovered he was quite talented in Professor Mcgonagoll's class of Transfiguration, and Atem had been the star of Defense Against the Dark Arts, once the O.W.L.S. were finished, though Yugi nor Harry had a liking for Professor Umbridge, Atem didn't like her either, so they had been secretly taking a class with Harry, and they came to find out Atem's Patronus was none other than that of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi of course thought it was very fitting, he had a Silver Gryphon, while Ryou had a large white tiger, Bakura had a white Snake, ironically matching that of his pet, Malik had a white hawk, while Marik had a white Lion.

The six also had high marks everywhere else as well, and Atem even joined the Quidditch team, taking Harry's Place as the Seeker, which really made Harry happy, they smiled as they traveled to another class, sadly though with the Slytherins, Harry really only liked Malik and Marik, since the duo blondes pranked as much as Fred and George.

once inside the dungeons Yugi shivered a bit, ever since their arrival, Professor Snape would glare at Atem, in more ways than one.. Yugi had thought the man was a bit more honorable than that but apparently he had misjudged the head of Slytherin House, Atem though would glare right back, his eyes a nice, deep crimson color, giving them a demonic aura about them, sometimes Atem even scared Yugi with the glares, but they were never directed to the Hikari, never once.

Yugi sighed as they went through the potions, amazingly they never made mistakes when they made them, for Atem and Yugi spoke telepathically, never getting in trouble for not talking, unlike most of the pairs in the class. after about an hour, they left, Yugi breathing a sigh of relief, as Atem sat beside him once they were near the great hall, Atem comforted his light, knowing that Severus Snape gave Yugi the chills, worse than when Marik had been completely insane. Yugi looked to him "why must he glare at you so much?"

Atem shrugged "I dont know, I seem to have urked him just by my presence alone."

Yugi nodded and leaned against him, as Atem hugged him gently, though the two growled as Professor Umbridge appeared, shouting "PDA!"

she moved toward them, glaring "and you two should be ashamed! you're brothers!", Atem's eyes narrowed, this was the seventeenth time this fat, chubby, horrid excuse for a woman had interrupted them.. when all he was doing was calming his light.

Atem stood up and stared down at the woman "I'll have you know, Yugi has been upset for the past few days.. because you.."

he said with a hiss "keep yelling at him, when there is no reason to yell... I have had it... up to here.."

he pointed to his head "with you, mentally scarring my precious Light...and for the last time... WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!"

he yelled, causing the woman to shrink back "our last names are not the same, mine happens to be Sennen..not Muto... now..either you walk away or you'll be wishing you had."

his eyes flashed dangerously as the woman got scared before she moved away, frightened at what she saw, Atem calmed as Yugi took his hand. "thank you, love"

Atem nodded "I do not care if she reports me to Dumbledore or goes whining to Fudge, I have had it with her."

Harry nodded and walked up with Ron and Hermione "you're not the only ones, mate" Ron said as he smiled lightly "that fat pig is over stepping her boundaries fast.."

Hermione nodded "and if she keeps this up, I think..she'll end up somewhere, where she doesn't want to be.."

Ron blinked "what's worse than Azkanban or the Nut house?", Yugi shivered as Atem spoke in a low, venomous, and chilling tone "The Shadow Realm" he stated, seriously before he walked away with Yugi following.

the next couple of days passed on with not many incidents, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Sacred Six, hung out a lot and were seen talking and laughing about all sorts of things, Hermione smiled one afternoon and sat down next to Yugi "well Halloween is tomorrow night.."

Yugi smiled "we know, and Atem has spoken to Dumbledore and we've got permission to plan a huge bash of some sort"

Harry blinked "a party?", Malik nodded "heck yeah, what's Halloween without a huge Party?" Marik laughed a bit "and scary shit"

Bakura smirked "I have a few things in mind..." Atem sighed "we can't really frighten the first years, no matter how tempting.."

he said, though that group of first years never really bothered Yugi again, there were some that did, though they were from other houses, mainly Slytherin.

Yugi put his hand on Atem's shoulder and sighed "they'll eventually learn Atem, believe me..I'm not like how I used to be"

Atem nodded and relaxed with Yugi's touch, Hermione tilted her head "what do you mean?', Yugi smiled "before I solved the Millennium Puzzle and set Atem, or back then known as Yami, free, I was bullied and picked on a lot because of my height, and I was way shorter than I am now, four years ago"

Bakura nodded "yeah I remember, you were what..only 4' 11" when we entered Duelist Kingdom.."

Yugi nodded "yep, i came up to Atem's chest.. and that was including my hair.."

he giggled, as Atem smiled "if his hair was down he only came to my belly button..so he was short", Bakura chuckled "you're one to talk Pharaoh"

Atem pouted "I am 5'9 now thank you", Bakura snorted and laughed "yeah but back in D.K. you were what 5'2?"

Atem nodded "yes, as Yugi grew so did I, though my original body is 5'9 I am still the shortest among the Yamis, where as Ryou is the shortest of the hikaris."

Ryou nodded "yes, quite, I am only 5'6, and Yugi is taller than me by two inches",

Harry nodded and smiled. The group smiled as they walked over the grounds, talking about random things, the Yugi stopped and smiled "i just had a wicked idea.."

Atem turned and looked at his light "what's on your mind, habidi?", Yugi giggled and smiled "I was thinking about Halloween, and I was going to see if we could convince Dumbledore, if we could have a huge dance party"

Harry smiled and nodded "that's a great idea, Yugi!",

Yugi blushed lightly and nodded, as they walked, though the separated for a while, since the Sacred Six went to speak to Dumbledore, arriving at the Headmaster's office, Yugi smiled and they spoke to him about what they had in mind, and amazingly Dumbledore agreed, saying it would be perfect for Halloween. After dinner, Yugi told the Gryffindors about what Dumbledore had agreed to, which made all of them cheer, they all smiled as the sacred six decided to make costumes for the event. Yugi smiled as he and Atem would be going as Vampires, while Ryou and Bakura went as Egyptian Mummies, Malik and Marik decided to dress up as Werewolves, and with their magic they looked very real.

the next day the Sacred Six were excused from their classes so they could set up the Great Hall for the huge party they were planning, using their own magic, they turned the great hall into a huge dance floor, and turned the small stage where the teachers normally sat into a music stage, with the DJ equipment and everything, Yugi giggled "now we just need to get our costumes on"

Atem nodded and they ran to their rooms, laughing, knowing all the students would dress up, especially those from the normal world, once they were dressed they got back to the great hall and smiled as Marik nodded, "let's get the music going!"

Malik yelled and Yugi smiled "I have the perfect song" he stated as the group got together, before music started playing, Yugi turned on his mike and smiled, before he started singing:

There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?

_**[Bridge]**_

**_They're out to get you_**  
**_To capture you_**  
**_And make you_**  
**_Spellbound_**  
**_Howling and prowling_**  
**_You're shivering, quivering_**  
**_Spellbound_**

As Yugi sang, the students all entered gasping at the layout of the Great Hall while the teachers gapped as well, they soon all smiled as the students went to dance to Yugi's singing, the boy having a gentle voice, though his outfit as well as Atem's looked very convincing, Professor Mcgonagall watched as they all sang, she giggled as Harry and Cho danced, seeing smiles on all the faces, really made her feel good, though she noticed half of the Slytherins were not dancing, they were however dressed up and enjoying the party, which was well constructed and going smoothly.  
_  
**[Chorus]**  
**You can not run,**  
**And you can not hide**  
**Yeah you gotta face it baby**  
**Things go bump in the night**  
**Where ever you run,**  
**And where ever you hide**  
**Yeah you gotta face it baby**  
**Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

_**Tell me who's spooking who**_

**_It's very Scooby Doo_**  
**_You hear a shriek in the house_**  
**_You know its freaking me out_**

_**[Bridge]**_

**_They're out to get you_**  
**_To capture you _**  
**_And make you _**  
**_Spellbound_**  
**_Howling and prowling_**  
**_You're shivering, quivering_**  
**_Spellbound_**

_**[Chorus]**_

**_You can not run,_**  
**_And you can not hide_**  
**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**  
**_Things go bump in the night_**  
**_Where ever you run,_**  
**_And where ever you hide_**  
**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**  
**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

_**You can not run,**_

**_And you can not hide_**  
**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**  
**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

_**You know where ever you run,**_

**_And where ever you hide_**  
**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**  
**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the_**

_**night**_

Once the song finished the group smiled and as Marik set up the DJ, which played good but haunting music, and soon joined the other dancers, Yugi smiled as he and Atem started dancing, their moves in sync with each other and the music. Bakura and Ryou smiled as they stood watching the Pharaoh and his Light, Ryou smiled and leaned on Bakura "they look so good together"

Bakura nodded agreeing with his hikari "that they do"

though the party was soon interrupted by Professor Umbridge, she waddled into the great hall, staring at all the teachers and students, with her beady little eyes, she narrowed them and walked briskly toward Dumbledore, she glared at him "ahem" she said, Dumbledore looked to her "yes, Dolores?"

he asked, as he turned to face her, the music was still going, though it was turned down, and all the students were watching them, Professor Umbridge glared at him "did you authorize this, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded "I did, I thought it was a wonderful idea"

Dolores glared as she looked to the dancing couples on the floor, since a good song was on, her eyes landed Yugi and Atem, seeing how sensual their dancing was, she growled "I am sorry Dumbledore I will Not allow this to continue"

Dumbledore sighed "Dolores you are not Headmaster, I am.. and I said they could have this party"

the Gryffindor students all watched in amazement as Yugi and Atem just ignored what was going on, the two of them, lost in each-other's eyes, they soon leaned down and kissed each-other's lips, hearing some of the students gasp and some squealed which made Ryou laugh "looks like they've got a fan-base here too"

Bakura laughed and then chuckled as the music changed to Adam Lambert's 'If I had You', as Yugi and Atem danced to the beat, smiles on their face, Dolores glared at them, before she started stomping toward them, the music suddenly cut off as Dolores pushed Yugi to the ground, the Hikari gasped and looked up, Atem on the other hand was furious that this mortal had pushed his hikari, "what..."

he said as he narrowed his dark red eyes on her "do you think you're doing?"

she glared at him and raised her wand, "that is Enough! you two are not to be around each other.. ever again!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he stood up up, "Y-you can't do that"

there were tears in his eyes as the other two sets of the group moved, Ryou gasped also in fear, as Bakura snarled, "don't think about seperating them... you do... you'll kill them"

Professor Umbridge glared at them "so, their just children.. and it is Wrong for two males to be together"

Dumbledore sighed but just as he was about to tell Dolores to stop, Yugi moved forward and he slapped her, the whole school went silent as Yugi glared at her "You heartless woman, do you like causing others pain?"

she stumbled after the hit and glared at him, "how dare you, smack me"

Yugi growled "I can do so much worse, you ugly, pathetic, excuse for a woman, I just choose to reframe from blowing up on you"

the woman raised her wand, ready to fire when Harry yelled "_Expelliarmus_!"

the wand in Umbridge's hand soon was thrown from her grip and she looked to him "How dare you Mr. Potter!"

Harry moved and walked up next to Yugi and Atem "I did it for a reason, _Professor_"

Yugi smiled and then he smirked as his hand lit up, suddenly the castle shook and several students screamed as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged from the windows behind the DJ, letting out a terrifying roar, to say that Umbridge was frightened was..well an understatement.

Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura all laughed as the dragon moved and put its chin on Yugi's shoulder, snarling at the plump woman in front of him, Yugi looked to her "unless you want to end up as a meal for my friend here, you'll back off"

Umbridge in a last ditch effort grabbed the puzzle from around Atem's neck and growled, before she raised it above her head and threw it down.

Yugi's eyes widened as the puzzle fell and like a slow motion movie he watched as it fell, and shattered, Atem's eyes widened as he let out a pained scream and vanished into the Eye of Horus, Yugi screamed as well as he fell to his knees, the dragon vanishing as he cried, Harry and the others watched in shock, Yugi cried harder as he felt his soul split as Ryou and Malik moved, picking up the pieces of the puzzle, Malik then looked up to her

"You, evil woman... do you have any Idea on what you have just done!"

Ryou also looked at her, as he held Yugi, he then looked to Bakura "Kura, Marik... torture this Bitch"

Bakura and Marik both smirked darkly as they stalked toward a very scared Umbridge, the other two lights looked to Harry "we can't enter the Gryffindor area...so can you, Ron and Hermione take him back?"

Harry nodded and the other two came up to help, the decorations vanishing as well as the DJ, since all of it was done by the Pharaoh, Ryou then looked to Hermione,

"when he wakes up, make sure he puts this back together.. its the only way to save them both?",

the brunette fifth year nodded and they left, as well as the students, though Bakura and Marik had already captured Umbridge and they were heading to the dungeons to torture her.

* * *

After about an hour, Yugi slowly woke up, and looked around his and Atem's room, making a whimper, though Hermione entered slowly holding the puzzle pieces "Ryou asked me to give these to you"

Yugi nodded and sniffled as she sat the pieces on the bed in front of him "do you want me to help?"

Yugi shook his head "n-no, I've put it together twice before, I can do it again..."

Hermione nodded, she then hugged him "it'll be alright..."

she said softly "and thank you guys for wonderful party"

Yugi smiled sadly and nodded, getting to work on the puzzle, Hermione got up and watched him for a while, before she left the room, knowing that Yugi needed time alone, Harry and Ron met her in the Gryffindor commons room, looking concerned "how is he?"

Ron asked, Hermione sighed and shook her head "I'm not sure, he looked so sad, yet determined to work on that puzzle..."

Harry nodded "when the puzzle smashed... I never heard someone in so much pain..."

Hermione nodded "it seems though Atem was solid, the only way he could be was if the Puzzle was completed... when Umbridge smashed it... Atem was forced into it..."

Harry looked at her "you mean, back into it, remember Yugi said that Atem had been in there for 5,000 years and wasn't released until Yugi completed it when Yugi, himself was only fourteen"

Hermione nodded "and then they shared Yugi's body for four years, and once Atem regained his memories, and they did the Ceremonial Duel, Atem was allowed to remain with Yugi, but he now had his own body, just like Bakura and Marik do"

Ron nodded and sat down "do you think they'll be okay?", Hermione looked to Ron, "well that depends...really.. I mean when Atem vanished, he was screaming too.. so I doubt we'll be able to see him...for a while... I'm not sure how those Millennium Items work"

Harry nodded "they're not really recorded here in our history so who knows, only the hikaris and yamis know how the items they possess truly work, we'll just have to wait and see..."

Ron then blinked "wait didn't it take Yugi eight years to complete the puzzle?"

Hermione nodded "the first time yes, but he said he's had to put it back together twice before now, so I assume he knows how to do it."

The trio looked rather concerned toward the door that lead to where Yugi and Atem's room was, knowing the poor light was alone... for now. Harry got up and sighed, "I'm going to go see Dobby and see if I can get a few snacks for Yugi"

Hermione and Ron nodded as their friend left heading to the kitchen, once there he asked for Dobby and the little house elf appeared "what can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled and knelt down, "Dobby do you think I can get a few snacks for my friend Yugi?", Dobby nodded "of course Harry Potter!"

he then went and grabbed a few treats and candies from the party and came back, Harry smiled "thanks"

Dobby bowed "anytime Harry Potter, anytime"

Harry smiled and left, heading back toward the room, walking back into the Gryffindor commons area, he nodded to Hermione and Ron and went to check on Yugi, knocking on the door, he heard a muffled 'come in', before he opened the door, smiling sadly as he saw Yugi was half-way through with the Puzzle

"hey, I brought you something to eat, if you're hungry?", Yugi looked up and smiled lightly "thanks Harry"

Harry nodded and placed the tray on the bed-side dresser "wow, you're already half way done?", Yugi nodded "yeah, its a lot easier to solve since I've done it already.."

Harry nodded "that's what Hermione said"

Yugi nodded and Harry patted his shoulder "if you need anything..", Yugi smiled and nodded "I'll ask.." Harry then left and Yugi sighed "I hope you're okay, Mou-Hitori-No-Boku.." he whispered as he went back to working on the puzzle.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Puzzle, Atem sat on the cold floor, covered in blood, his clothes ripped in all sorts of ways, with black chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck, he made a pained whimper as the darkness struck out at him again, causing a cut to appear on his face, the blood slid down and dripped slowly on the floor as his head hung limp, his bangs over-shadowing his eyes which were closed in pain, he wondered if Yugi was solving the puzzle or not, a voice echoed around the puzzle, laughing evilly

**"that's it Pharaoh... let the doubt cover you, your light is not coming... he's forgotten you.."**

Atem's head shot up as tears filled his eyes "No! that isn't true...Yugi would not do that..."

the voice just laughed again **"How do you know? he has yet to come save you... you are alone... Atem.. give in to your darkest fears... your light is not coming!".**

Atem cried out as he struggled to get free, as tears fell, as he screamed in pain, as he felt his heart start to crack, the voice laughed even more **"he has left you... give in... give in and forget..", **Atem whimpered as tears fell, his head hanging again as he cried "no... Yugi..."

~outside the puzzle~

Yugi smiled as he held the final piece "one..more.."

he said and he placed it in, the puzzle lit up as Yugi smiled, holding the completed item close, he hoped his darkness was alright, he then put the chain around his neck, knowing that he would have to venture inside the puzzle to find Atem's spirit, though he figured it would be easy since the large labyrinth no longer existed within his darkness' mind. Yugi then laid down and closed his eyes, knowing the puzzle would allow him entry now that it was complete.

~inside the puzzle~

Yugi shivered as he entered the puzzle, looking around the room, he shuttered, feeling the coldness, he gulped and sighed "A-Atem?"

he said though he was not scared he was a bit fearful, a dark presence soon emerged as Yugi froze slightly, he whimpered a bit as he looked around, his body was covered in white light among the darkness, Yugi moved closer to the bed, not seeing his Yami anywhere, though he suddenly tensed as he saw glowing red eyes on him, he watched them "Atem?"

he asked, the shadow sneered "so you came..."

the voice was full of hate, and Yugi whimpered "of course... you should have known I would have... I love you.."

the shadow growled "liar!"

the shadows then shot out and wrapped themselves around Yugi, binding him, Yugi cried out as the shadows became tighter around him, as the main shadow moved, revealing a very angry Atem, though he looked, tainted, since their were shadows connected to the back of his neck, inside his arms and legs, making it seem like he was being possessed, Yugi whimpered again as his lover walked toward him, his eyes narrowed

"Do not lie to me..."

Yugi whimpered again, the shadows hurting him "you know I-I'd never lie to you..."

Atem growled and slapped him "Silence!"

he snarled, as Yugi cried, his light flickering, he looked to him "w-what happened to you?"

he asked, Atem glared at him "You abandoned me!"

Yugi gasped "I would never do that!, I solved the Puzzle as soon as I woke up, you weren't the only one that was in pain when Umbridge smashed the puzzle!"

Atem blinked and backed up "w-what? you..you mean... you didn't?",

Yugi's eyes looked to him as he stared into confused ruby orbs "of course not! it was Professor Umbridge... you have to remember Atem!"

Atem backed up and and cried out in pain as the shadows dug deeper into him, Yugi glared and broke free of the shadows that held him "leave him Alone!"

he yelled, suddenly bursts of light erupted from him and the shadows inside Atem all screamed in pain as they were forced out of the darkened soul of the pharaoh, Yugi ran to him and knelt beside him "Atem?"

Atem slowly looked up and saw Yugi, tears very evident in both their eyes "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and hugged his lover "thank Ra you're alright.."

Atem cried as he held his hikari, Yugi held him, rubbing his back soothingly "shh, shh, it's okay I'm not leaving you..not ever again.."

Atem hiccuped which made Yugi giggle, before they looked at eachother, Atem smiled "t-thank you"

Yugi nodded and smiled "can you become solid again?"

Atem shook his head "not until I fully recover... until then I can still share your mind... unless..you do not wish me too?",

Yugi gapped "what are you talking about.. of course I want you to!, Atem I love you.. I don't care if you want to share until you become healthy again, we'll just have to explain it to everyone"

Atem nodded and sat up "what happened to Umbridge?", Yugi shrugged "I think I heard Ryou tell Marik and Bakura to torture her", Atem winced and then nodded before the two got up and left the puzzle.

~back outside the puzzle.. again~

Yugi sat up and looked toward the transparent figure of his darkness "that is going to be something to get used to"

Atem nodded and spoke in their mind-link **/yes, but it's only for a few days.. once I recover I will be solid once again/**

Yugi nodded "you really scared me..in there, what happened?" the figure's head moved and Yugi could see him sigh **/I really wish to not speak about it, believe me I already feel regret for striking you.../ **

Yugi moved closer and sat by his lover "but you know I understand right?" the figure nodded and smiled gently **/you best get some sleep Hikari Mine.. you have classes tomorrow/**

Yugi nodded and smiled gently "good night, Atem..don't forget..I do love you"

the figure vanished when Yugi changed clothes and laid down, snuggling into the blankets, it felt awfully weird not having his darkness by him, physically but he knew someday Atem would be solid again.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up and dressed, sighing as he walked out, Hermione smiled gently "good morning, Yugi"

Yugi smiled and waved to her, "hi", she blinked "you solved it?"

Yugi nodded and held up the puzzle's chain "took me two hours, but yes"

Hermione nodded and looked around "where's?", Yugi shook his head "he's recovering, until he's fully healed we'll be sharing my mind and body"

Hermione nodded and the two of them walked to breakfast, Harry smiled gently though looked a bit sad when Yugi explained what had happened to Atem, the group nodded in understanding and after a while they explained to the teachers and Dumbledore what happened, Dumbledore sighed and told Yugi what the other two Yamis had done to Umbridge which made Yugi giggle "she deserved it"

Bakura smirked "thanks kiddo"

Yugi nodded and the five of them went off to their classes, Yugi for most of the day ignored the stares, though he about hit a few students of the Slytherin house when they were teasing him about being a big baby.

Yugi sighed as he sat alone under the Whomping Willow, though he wasn't really alone, since Atem sat near him, transparent, most people, they found out, could see Atem and that included Harry, which was quite impressive, Yugi leaned back against the tree "well at least we know Harry can see you"

Atem nodded **/I wonder how though? maybe he is a lot more powerful than people of this world give him credit for../**

Yugi giggled "well he did survive the Killing Curse..when he was only a toddler", Atem sat back **/yes, but how? did he tell you?/**

Yugi nodded "no, Dumbledore told me, it seems he was protected by the love of his mother, until last year when Voldemort came back, from what Dumbledore said, Voldemort used a but of Harry's blood, so now he can touch him, where in the past he could not"

Atem nodded then looked up as a few fourth year Slytherins walked by and teased Yugi, Yugi just ignored them, rolling his eyes, Atem sighed **/why are they teasing you?/**

Yugi glanced to him _/because when I lost you... I cried for about.. an hour, i was in pain... a lot of pain.. and they thought it was funny/ _Atem sighed but said nothing, knowing his Hikari was a lot stronger than what he used to be.

About an hour later, they were allowed to be alone, though Yugi has decided to take a shower and Atem sat on the window seal still transparent since the puzzle was on the dresser, he looked out

_'it seems my hikari has improved greatly... in the past few years, I am proud to call him my lover... but I am also afraid... afraid to lose him again.. I do not wish for a repeat of the Oricahlcos event...'_

he sighed and shook his head, watching as he saw Hedwig fly across the grounds, Atem rested his head on his elbows which were on his knees '_sooner or later..we will face, Voldemort... and we will help Harry defeat him... once and for all'_

as storm clouds appeared in the distance, Atem shuttered and closed his eyes, ready for whatever task that he and Yugi would need to preform in order to save the world from destruction, once again.

* * *

_Yami: well that's it for five... my aibou broke the record..._

Yugi: told you I could

_Yami: never doubted you, oh and to the reviewer who said we had a lot of grammer mistakes, we're sorry, its just the way we type, and as for how the characters talk, since when is there a rule stating we have to start a new paragraph each time a character talks?_

Yugi: Yami don't be rude... sorry he does that... anyway that's it for five, we'll start six once I get over the flu

Yami: *sighs* until then, good night

Yugi: night readers! *waves*

_Yami: oh and one more thing, the song that Yugi sings, it's called 'Bump in the Night' by Allstars_


	6. The Long Road to Recovery

Yugi: wow... chapter five.. 5,896 words..

_Yami: looks like this one will either be over 7,000 or 8,000_

Yugi: ***gulps*** meep...

_Yami: ***hugs his Yugi* **don't worry, we got this_

Yugi: ***snuggles* **if you say so

_Yami: yep, anyway here's chapter Six_

Yugi: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, they belong to K.T. and J.K.R.

_Yami: enjoy_

"speech"

'personal thought'

_/Yami/_ = Yugi to Atem

_**/Yugi/ **_= Atem to Yugi

**_[DERP! MERFINS!] _**= Communication between the Yamis

Yugi: also to Kittenn1011, thank you for being honest, I admit I do have a hard time when it comes to writing speech and everything, but I really am only doing this out of sheer boredom, I will try better though, and your honest criticism is welcomed, Arigato

**_((A/N: just in case)) _**= me or Yami interrupting

**WARNING: **pure Puzzle-fluff in this chapter, beware of the cuteness over-load

_Yami: Make that a double warning, Tea is going to get bashed in this chapter, so those who like her, leave now..believe me.._

* * *

_**~Chapter Six~**_

The Long Road to Recovery

It had been about three weeks since the incident that left Atem weakened and trapped within the Millennium Puzzle, and this left a few students worried about the ancient king, though Yugi had explained that Atem was alright, and that possibly by Christmas the king would be strong enough to have a solid form, once again.

Yugi had also been helping Harry with a lot of things, and it seemed the young king of games was quite good at figuring out how to work the more complicated spells, the rest of sacred six had also came to discover that Harry could see Atem, despite the king being a transparent spirit that normally only Yugi could see, and every once in a while the students would see Yugi sitting by himself and looking as if he were lost in thought, when in truth he was actually having conversations with Atem.

Speaking of which, Harry had left the warmth of the Great Hall, heading outside, looking for the strongest hikari, wondering why the young king of games was not present at breakfast. As he walked Harry could feel the coolness of Autumn slowly start to get chillier as it was now mid November, and Thanksgiving would soon be upon them, he wondered though if Yugi and the others would return to help, finally defeat Voldemort, or if they were only there for one year, to Harry, he had hoped they would come back.

"There you are Yugi",

Harry as said he finally found the young duelist, the before-mentioned looked up a small smile on his face, his blonde bangs swaying lightly over his eyes in the wind, Harry noticed the young Japanese boy seemed more tired than usual though only the look in his eyes told Harry how the older boy had been sleeping, he could sense that Atem was also not as strong as he normally felt and he wondered if they were okay, Harry smiled and walked over sitting beside him, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder,

"You look like you haven't slept in a few days"

Harry said honestly, Yugi made a small giggle and nodded, "in truth I haven't, being with Atem like this again has made us both weakened slightly..but we are okay"

he said after seeing the look on Harry's face, Harry nodded and sighed with relief, "maybe we can ask Dumbledore to use magic to make Atem solid again?'

Yugi shook his head and the puzzle lit up, revealing a transparent Atem, beside him, though Harry could see him, sadly he could not hear him.

"That would not be wise, Harry, we do not know how the Millennium Puzzle will react to foreign magic, and honestly we do not wish to take the risk"

Yugi said as he spoke, though his voice sounded like Atem's, "Aibou and I are willing to wait for me to recover, plus this way it is easier for me to keep an eye on Yugi, despite the fact that I know he can take care of himself."

Harry nodded "alright, I understand", Yugi smiled lightly and Atem vanished back into the puzzle. Harry then looked to him "do you want me to ask Mcgonagoll if it is alright if you two can rest, you guys really look like you need to sleep.."

Yugi nodded and smiled "thanks Harry", Harry nodded and soon got up, helping Yugi back inside, and back to the room where he and Atem were staying.

Once Yugi was laying down, Harry left and walked to the great hall once again, speaking with Mcgonagoll about what was going on with the strongest of the sacred six, Harry noticed the professor looked rather concerned and she had said it was alright for them to miss a couple of days, though Harry was asked to bring Yugi and Atem their classwork, so they could keep up.

Ryou sighed as he and Bakura walked down the corridor, the youngest light looked very concerned for the two strongest members of their group, "do you think their alright, Kura?"

he asked as he looked to his darkness, the former Egyptian thief nodded "I am certain that they are alright, Ryou, but something doesn't feel right, I don't know what it is, but I honestly believe that the foreign magic here is hurting both Atem and Yugi, since that fat crazy, smashed the puzzle a few weeks back.."

Ryou nodded and they moved on, meeting Marik and Malik in the library, the four of them talking amongst themselves, Marik sighed as he ran a hand through his crazy platinum blonde spikes "and with the Pharaoh back within the puzzle for the time being, we can't communicate with him.."

Bakura nodded "yes, that is another downside to all this, but I am sure he'll recover, unless my guess is correct and something is preventing his majesty from recovering fully, after all he is the strongest among us, Yamis and he also can recover faster than we can because of the bond he and Yugi have."

Marik sat down and leaned back in his chair "if only we could get them back to either Japan or Egypt, ya know where the pharaoh is the most comfortable, maybe the reason he's not healing is because of the foreign magics in this place?"

Bakura blinked and gapped "that's it! Marik you're a genius!", Marik tilted his head "I am?"

Bakura nodded and looked to the other three "we need to get those two back home... if the Pharaoh is back in a place he's familiar with then there is a huge possibility he'll recover faster"

Ryou's eyes widened as he caught on to what his Yami was saying he nodded with excitement, "then what are we waiting for? let's go talk to Dumbledore and see if we can send those two home, for a while"

the four nodded and got up, moving swiftly to Dumbledore's office, then Marik blinked "hang on.. someone needs to tell Yugi and the pharaoh.."

Harry blinked as he stopped and looked at them "I was on my way to see them.. what's up?" Bakura then explained to Harry what was planned and Harry nodded "alright i'll go tell them, you guys talk to the Headmaster." at that, Harry ran to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Yugi sat up as a knock was heard on his door, he looked over and smiled softly as Harry entered "hey Yugi", Yugi nodded in acknowledgement "what's up, Harry?"

Harry walked over and sat down "I just spoke with your friends, they're speaking with Dumbledore to see if we could send you and Atem back home, at least until Atem recovers"

Yugi blinked and looked to the spirit of his lover, who was leaning against the window side, looking at them, thoughtfully, Yugi then looked back to Harry "maybe that would be best, if we go back home... Atem can heal faster, plus I can see my grandpa and friends for a while"

Atem nodded his head just slightly and Harry smiled "then if Dumbledore agrees, you'll be packing and going back home possibly a week before Thanksgiving"

Yugi smiled lightly and nodded "I wish we could find out sooner, but since Atem is in the puzzle, he can not communicate with the other Yamis"

Harry blinked "how does that work, anyway?", Yugi giggled "its like mine and Atem's mind link, except only the three Yamis can hear each other's thoughts, I really don't know how to explain it since I'm not to sure on it either" he shrugged.

Harry nodded still a bit confused on how the magic of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh differed from his own, but he did understand to a certain extent, he then got up and smiled again "I'll go check to see if they got an answer"

Yugi nodded and yawned a bit before he got up "how about we just go to the great hall for lunch? that way I can ask them, myself?"

Harry nodded, then backed out of the room and left together with Yugi, walking silently, though he noticed Peeves was following them, he rolled his eyes, ignoring the annoying poltergeist.

Once they got to the great hall, Yugi smiled as he was approached by the other four members of their small group and he nodded when they told him the answer, "so I guess Yami and I will pack, then when every one leaves to go on holiday we'll go too"

Ryou nodded "professor Dumbledore also told me to tell you, to take as long as you needed to recover, and that you could catch up once you and Atem both recovered"

Yugi smiled and looked to the headmaster, sitting in the center of the teacher's table, nodding in thanks to him, which caused Dumbledore to raise his glass in acknowledgement.

After lunch Yugi and Harry walked toward Hagrid's, the half giant having grown fond of the king of games, and every now and then, challenged him to a game of Wizard's Chess, which Yugi thought was fun, despite that he won every time, without Atem's help, too. As they walked Yugi sighed and looked to Harry "Harry, will you let me know if things get bad here?"

Harry blinked and then nodded "yeah, I can send Hedwig just in case, but I'm sure the other four can deal without you two right?"

Yugi sighed and nodded "they can, but to an extent, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik, can't seem to handle their bond just yet, even though our Yamis all became solid and now have separate identities from us, they don't have a good grasp on their magic like Atem does"

Harry then tilted his head "I've been meaning to ask you about that, why is Atem so different from the other two?"

Yugi smiled and relaxed "its because of the bond he and I formed, when we first met, sure it was sketchy at first but after no, during the duel with Pegasus... that was when we really connected."

Once at Hagrid's the two both smiled as he greeted them and the game commenced, Harry sat back enjoying a glass of tea while watching Yugi and Hagrid play, he even laughed as Yugi beat Hagrid not once but three times, before they both said good-bye and left. Harry smiled

"well at least now I know why they call you the King of Games"

Yugi laughed whole-heartedly and shook his head "that title is split with Atem, he was the one who dueled ninety percent of the time, during my career as a Duelist"

Harry smiled "do you think, when you two return you could teach me to duel?"

Yugi double-blinked "seriously? you want to learn?", Harry nodded "of course, the game sounds fun and interesting", Yugi smiled brightly and nodded "okay then, when we come back, I will teach you every trick in the book" he laughed and Harry laughed with him, the two getting looked at.

* * *

Finally the week before Thanksgiving arrived and Dumbledore had summoned Yugi, having a word with him before he escorted him to the train-station in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore then looked down to him "now, when you return to London, Arthur Weasley will be there to help you get back to the airport, then I'm sure you can get home from there?"

Yugi nodded, holding his bag "yep, and we'll come back, better and maybe even stronger than before"

he winked, as Dumbledore nodded, Ryou then hugged Yugi "you two take care, we'll write to let you know if anything is going on"

Yugi smiled and nodded, Bakura then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "make sure his highness gets better, with the storm that's coming we're going to need both of you at the top of your game"

Yugi nodded and patted Bakura's shoulder "you two stay out of trouble, or at least try not to get into too much trouble, alright?"

Bakura chuckled "alright, Mini Pharaoh", Yugi laughed lightly as Malik smiled and nodded, as Marik hugged him "we'll be sure to cause havoc to anyone who becomes a nay-sayer" Yugi giggled "I won't doubt that, later"

Yugi then climbed aboard the train, and sat down, waving to his friends as the train sped off, as Ryou and Malik ran to the end of the platform and waved until the train was out of sight, they then sighed and turned to walk toward their Yamis, Bakura then looked to them "now we need to do some digging, we need to be extremely ready for when things go downhill, and we all know it'll be going soon."

the others all nodded as Dumbledore looked to the former thief "you will help us?"

Bakura nodded "yes, that's why we stayed behind, though the Pharaoh is our leader and the strongest among us, we can hold our own in a fight"

Dumbledore nodded "good, we will need all the help we can get." He then walked off, with the other four following him, heading back to Hogwarts, to await the return of Yugi and Atem.

* * *

After about an hour in the train Yugi got off the train and blinked as he saw Arthur Weasley waiting patiently, he smiled "Mr. Weasley its good to see you again"

Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled "you as well Yugi.." he then looked around "by the way..where is Atem?"

Yugi sighed and as they got in the car he explained what had happened and what lead to them meeting here instead of Yugi staying at Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley sighed as he drove, shaking his head "that woman, I swear.. she almost could have killed you.. not Atem, but you"

Yugi looked at him "you've been studying up on the Millennium Items, haven't you?"

Mr. Weasley made a sheepish laugh "yes, my boy..I have.. I found them fascinating, but I didn't go very far into the research because I know how dangerous they are"

Yugi nodded and leaned back "if they fall into the wrong hands, Ra only knows what kind of Chaos can be caused.."

Mr. Weasley glanced to him as they sat waiting on a stop light, he patted Yugi's knee "I am sure you and Atem will make a speedy recovery"

Yugi nodded and they drove on, once at the airport Yugi looked to Mr. Weasley "thanks again, and say Hi to Mrs. Weasley for us", Arthur nodded and got back in the car as Yugi got his ticket and went to the waiting area.

Bout an hour later they were well on their way back home, Yugi took out his cellphone, checking the time _/wake me up when we get close to landing will you?/ _

he asked Atem in the mind-link, Atem nodded mentally **/of course, sleep tight aibou/**

Yugi then closed his eyes and dozed off, as Atem sat near him in the empty seat, watching as the stewardess put a blanket over Yugi's shoulder's though she eyed the Millennium Puzzle, wondering why such an expensive item would be around the neck of a young man, she licked her lips

_'maybe I'll nick it... and sell it for a few grand.. that looks like real gold..'_

she thought deviously, she then walked off and finished her rounds, before coming back, looking at Yugi's chest, seeing the young man fast asleep, she moved the blanket silently, other passengers looked toward her and some glared, but said nothing, just as her hand touched the puzzle, Yugi's hand snatched her wrist and he looked to her

"don't even think about it"

he said with a hiss, she stared at him in surprise, she then moved and got her wrist out of his grip, he sat up

"it's not nice to steal"

he said, his voice calm, the woman looked embarrassed as the passengers agreed with Yugi.

Yugi then sighed and shook his head as she walked off, Atem smiled **/well done, Aibou/**

Yugi smiled a bit _/I didn't want to lose you, and people should know by now you and the puzzle mean a lot more to me than all the money in the world./ _

Atem smiled and leaned back as Yugi remained awake, sighing since he couldn't go back to sleep, he sat watching out the window, the stewardess glared as she stood at the station watching him, she pouted "I was so close.."

she said, one of the other girls shook her head "Millie, what did you try to do?"

Millie shook her head "nothing" she said as she turned, before looking back to Yugi, though she gasped as she saw Yugi looking back at her, she went further in the plane so she wouldn't mess with Yugi again for the rest of the flight. the other stewardess came over with drinks and looked to Yugi "um, excuse me?"

Yugi looked toward her, she gasped seeing his soft amethyst eyes, but what surprised her, was how much knowledge was within though eyes "yes?" he asked, the elder stewardess knelt down "did the younger stewardess do something to you?"

Yugi shook his head "no, but she did try to steal my puzzle", he said as he pointed to it, the woman gasped seeing why Millie would want it, "is that real gold?", Yugi nodded and she shook her head "I am sorry.."

Yugi looked to her "whatever for?", the stewardess hung her head "Millie has a bad habit of stealing and apparently your puzzle caught her eye"

Yugi shrugged "yeah I know, its a rare item, solid gold and all, but it means a lot to me, because its a family heirloom"

the woman nodded "I will have to report her this time... trying to steal again"

Yugi nodded sadly "I won't press charges since she didn't touch it", the woman nodded "you had a good grip on her wrist..", Yugi blinked "I didn't hurt her, did I?"

the woman shook her head "heaven's no, but it did bruise slightly, if she tries to charge you... I will say you were preventing her from stealing your puzzle thing"

Yugi nodded and leaned back, going to sleep again, the woman walked off and went to see Millie, her eyes narrowed "you are very lucky this time.. he's not pressing charges"

Millie huffed "he don't deserve that thing, its practically dead weight on his neck", the woman growled at her "he told me its a family heirloom"

Millie blinked in confusion, staring at the boy and the large trinket '_a family heirloom?' _she rolled her eyes, but the elder stewardess sighed "Millie I am sorry, but I'll have to write you up...again, this is the fourth time this month you've tried to steal something that was of value to someone else, I can't keep doing this"

Millie growled "just because you don't see the cash value of that thing.." she began, but the elder cut her off "I do see it, but unlike you, I know better, and I know what isn't mine I shouldn't take.."

* * *

About four hours later, the plane landed and Yugi emerged off the plane, he smiled brightly /_oh its sooo good to be home/_

Atem nodded **/yes, it is.. I can already feel my strength returning, you were right, the foreign magics of Hogwarts was indeed hindering me/ **

Yugi blinked and then smiled, he reached for his bags and headed out /_now to get home, grandpa won't be expecting us either../_

Atem nodded as they left the airport and found a taxi, after paying the driver, Yugi sighed carrying his luggage, his falcon sitting on his shoulder, without a hood, he looked in to see Grandpa and Joey busy with costumers so he snuck in the back way, quietly climbing up the stairs and entering the house part of the game-shop, then he walked to his room, making a soft chuckle

"well at least they kept it clean"

Atem made a mental chuckle as he sat on the bed **/it seems that my strength will return possibly within the next month../**

Yugi looked to his lover "so, by Christmas or after.. you'll be solid again?"

Atem nodded and relaxed, watching as Yugi put away his things and had Horus sit on a perch he had conjured up, Yugi then looked to him, then moved to go downstairs, still wearing his school robes.

Yugi stood watching his best friend and grandfather as they put away the games and cards, after the lunch rush, Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair "man, I miss Yug', I hope he's alright.."

Solomon Muto smiled lightly "I am certain he and the Pharaoh are alright, Joey, after-all they are safe at Hogwarts"

Joey nodded "yeah, but what do we really know about that school, aside from the fact that it's full of witches and wizards?"

Yugi smiled "its got protective barriers that not even the darkest of shadow creatures could penetrate.."

Joey and Solomon stopped and turned looking around to see Yugi. "Yugi? grandson what brings you home?"

Yugi sighed as he held up the puzzle. After everyone came over and everything was explained, Kaiba sighed "that is outrageous, someone with that much authority should not be acting that way.."

Yugi nodded "honestly Dumbledore thinks the whole Ministry of Magic is corrupted and Atem and I agree with him" Joey shook his head "so now what?"

Yugi sat back "now we need to stay here and recover, once Atem is solid again we'll head back to Hogwarts"

Serenity looked concerned "are you sure you want to go?", Yugi looked to her "I really don't have a choice in the matter, Serenity, the other four are there and we're the strongest of the Hikari/Yami teams, without us, I don't know how long they can last..especially if Voldemort tries something",

Joey shivered "and this Voldemort dude, he's bad right?", Yugi nodded "yes, but Harry is the only one that can kill him, and honestly from what we've heard he's evil, but we've seen and dealt with much worse", Joey nodded "Dartz.. Zorc.."

Yugi nodded "yes, compared to them, Voldemort is about as nice as a puppy", Seto chuckled at Yugi's comment "well just so you know, we may not be able to join you there, but you do have our support"

Yugi nodded his head "thanks Seto", he then stretched "now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go crash for a while, I have massive jet lag"

Solomon chuckled a bit "I'll wake you when dinner is done, Yugi", Yugi smiled and nodded before he headed upstairs, Kaiba then stood up "this Voldemort character sounds like a push-over.."

Joey nodded "compared to all the other bad-guys they faced, Yeah I'd say he is.. but their still cautious so that counts for something"

Seto nodded as he, Serenity and Joey left, Solomon looked toward his grandson's room '_let us hope he's not as evil as all the other enemies Yugi and the pharaoh has faced, or they'll be in big trouble.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi sighed as he sat on his bed, having changed out of his robes and into a leather top that showed his mid-drift, tight leather trousers and black socks, Yugi's eyes were closed as he rested, though in truth he was within the Millennium Puzzle, spending time with his recovering darkness, the two having become extremely close over the first four years they were together.

though they never really admitted they loved each-other until the ceremonial duel, this in turn granted Atem an actual body and allowed him to stay with Yugi, his friends in the after-life having convinced him that his hikari was far more important than they were, and they could always catch up, later on, though that wasn't the case, for Atem soon discovered, thanks to the Gods, that he and the other Yamis as well as the Hikaris were now immortal; Ryou and Malik of course had yet to be told, though Yugi had managed to squeeze the information out of Atem, who had not wanted to tell his light, just yet.

Yugi sat up inside the puzzle, laying on Atem's large bed, on black silk sheets, gazing lovingly to his resting darkness, he smiled as he ran his hand lightly over Atem's golden blonde bangs, though this didn't disturb the sleeping king, he knew it relaxed him more. As the night pressed on Yugi had traveled to his own soul-room, letting Atem sleep, which was what the king so desperately needed, he sat on his bed, his room having changed immensely over the years, no longer holding but a small glimmer of his childhood innocence Yugi's soul-room now reflected a strong young man, with a heart of gold and a pure soul.

the walls were covered in hieroglyphics, much like Atem's, but they told of Yugi's life and how many achievements he had gained and hardships he had passed through, it also reflected a small bit of darkness, but that was due to the hatred he had gained shortly after High-school thanks to a certain brunette female, who to this day still caused him trouble. Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his tri-colored locks, thinking to himself,

"would being immortal be bad? I mean after the age of twenty five I'll stop aging..." he sighed as he sat on his bed "I'll out-live all of my other friends.. and grandpa doesn't really have that much time left anyway.."

Yugi shook his head as he rested back, looking up at the ceiling of his soul room, making a soft hum, before he got up and went across the hall, opening Atem's door he smiled softly, seeing his beloved was still sound asleep, he looked around, noticing the magic within the king's room was growing stronger, soon he would be solid again.

Yugi smiled as he thought about that, though he was furious with Umbridge for what she did to the Puzzle, Dumbledore had warned her of what could happen if she smashed the puzzle and Yugi knew the moment she grabbed it off of Atem's neck, that he would lose his lover, psychically.

Yugi sat down on his lover's bed, before he laid beside him, wrapping his arms around Atem, who stirred slightly and rolled over, looking at him, with slightly tired crimson hues, Yugi nuzzled him gently and Atem smiled before wrapping his arms around Yugi as well, and closing his eyes, muttering softly "I love you, Yugi..", Yugi smiled and kissed his lover's forehead "and I you.. Atem", the two laying in relative silence as they slowly fell back to sleep, together.

* * *

A few days had passed in Domino and Yugi could tell Atem was getting much stronger, his transparent form would flicker from solidity every now and then, but that was a good sign, on a day like today, Yugi was walking in the park, having thrown on a hoodie to hide his looks, his eyes covered by sunglasses, he held Horus on his arm and looked to him

"alright my friend, return this letter to Ryou"

the bird nodded and took the letter into its beak and Yugi raised his arm, watching as his falcon took to the sky, flying off toward England, and Hogwarts, **/at least we are sending them good tidings, my hikari/ **

Yugi smiled at Atem's comment before he turned to head back home, though he stopped as he felt the air around him shift, after being at Hogwarts for nearly four months, Yugi had began to pick up on shifts in the atmosphere, like when someone you truly hated was close, and he knew, he could feel someone was watching him, he stopped and stood still, Atem sensing his hikari's duress, stayed absolutely still and quiet, not liking how tense his light was getting, Yugi stayed still as his eyes moved, looking toward the shadows within an alley way that he was passing, his eyes narrowed as he slowly reached for his wand, though Atem shook his head

**/whoever it is, does not require that... my love../ **

Yugi shivered a bit and made a slight nod _/can you feel who it is?/_

he asked, as he felt Atem's presence shift and move, before his lover emerged from the puzzle transparent.

/I can sense her, and yes it is Tea, she's been watching you for a while now, I believe she knows we or you have returned, and she is looking for me/

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed _/when will she get it through her thick head, that you do not want her in that way?/ _

he asked through the link, plainly annoyed, if not agitated from the very presence of the girl who had pissed him off to no end, by relentlessly chasing after his Atem,

**/frankly, I am annoyed also, I want her to understand that I have no interest in women, especially her, at all/ **

Yugi growled as he saw Tea emerge from the alley way, she was dressed in tight, but bright pink leather and her hair was bleached to an ugly blonde color, Yugi made a face as she smiled "hey sweet thang.." she said in what she thought was a flirtatious tone "wanna have some fun?"

Yugi rolled his eyes **/clearly aibou, she is drunk and she doesn't recognize you/ **Yugi smirked /_that, my darkness, is two good things right about now/ _

Tea then walked toward him "I could make it worth your while" she stated, shaking her breasts, Yugi sighed "sorry, I'm taken"

Tea stopped walking toward and then glared, as she recognized his voice, her eyes narrowed "oh it's only you..faggot",

Yugi rolled his eyes and lowered his hood, before he chuckled "evening, slut", Tea's eyes widened as she gasped "how dare you?!"

she went to strike him, but he growled "don't even, I'm tempted to use my powers and send you to the shadow realm Tea, so unless you want to spend eternity in darkness, walk away"

Tea shivered as she stared at Yugi, shocked that he was even speaking to her in the way he was speaking to her now, he normally hid behind Atem, but today he was alone, or so she thought. "So where's Yami-kins?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head "that's Atem to you, Tea, and he's at home.. Sick and if you even think about going near him, or the game-shop, I will use that threat openly and send you to the shadows"

Tea froze, not liking how dark Yugi sounded, she could even see the dark swirls in his eyes, knowing he wasn't playing around, "Atem loves me, Tea, he always has.. and I won't let him go, because you think he is better off with you"

Tea glared at him "but he is" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest, Yugi huffed "no, he's not; believe me, he's better off with me, after all I am his hikari"

Tea glared at him and moved "what makes you better than me?", she asked, Yugi looked at her while removing his sunglasses "well aside from the fact that I can hear his thoughts, I know his feelings and I know his interests?", he asked

"He has always had an interest in both men and women, but after experiencing several women back in Egypt (**_(A/N Yami: DOESN'T MEAN I'M A MAN-WHORE! Yugi: Yami!, Yami: whoops sorry, on with the story))_**, he had decided to try the other team, and well, turns out he likes men more, besides Tea you don't match what kind of person Atem likes anyway"

Tea huffed and glared at him "and you do?" she asked, Yugi nodded "but of course, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home for dinner", he then turned to leave "oh and remember, you come anywhere near, the game-shop, my friends or Atem.. I won't hesitate to torture you, have a good night"

he stated as he walked off, leaving Tea, staring at him with pure shock on her face. Once far enough away Atem laughed and smirked **/excellent work, my love, that'll teach her not to mess with us/**

Yugi giggled lightly as he walked on, heading back toward the game-shop, humming to himself, as he walked, the sun still high in the sky, the cool breeze brushing by his tri-colored locks, causing the blonde bangs to sway back as he walked forward, he stopped and sighed in content, closing his eyes, enjoying the cooler air.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, as it soon turned December and snow began to blanket the city of Domino in pure white powder, Yugi had gotten letters from Ryou and Harry, both glad that Atem was now doing much better, though now it was to the point he could become solid for more than an hour or two, which was a major break-through and Yugi knew they'd be alright, though he worried about the others, for Ryou had stated in their absence, that Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts when Dumbledore fled and now Harry was secretly teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, what was worse was that Malik and Marik were seen as traitors of Slytherin because they chose to side with Harry which was a first.

Yugi sighed as he finished reading the letter from Harry, "this is bad, really bad.."

Atem nodded and sighed as he looked out the window "I wish we could go back.."

Yugi shook his head "we're not leaving until you are 100% better, Atem, I don't want to lose you again", Atem nodded, Yugi then sighed "besides if we went back now, and she smashed the puzzle again.. I know for a fact I would lose you for good.."

Atem sighed and then got up, walking over, he wrapped his arms around his hikari, holding him "then we shall wait.." he stated calmly.

Yugi sighed as he went downstairs when Atem went transparent once more, walking to the kitchen he froze as he heard arguing in the living room, getting curious, he walked toward the living room and stopped, his eyes widening slightly as he saw a couple arguing with his grandfather, Yugi knew his parents were still alive, but he had given up on them when they left him to live with his grandfather when he was merely a child, and he didn't like how the couple was dressed, which in his opinion was too fancy for his taste, he stood quietly listening to them. Solomon Muto glared at his son and daughter-in-law, having not seen them or heard from them since Yugi was only six, he huffed

"I am sorry, Kirochi but you and Attasha are not taking Yugi back, he's nineteen now, and for Ra's sake he hasn't heard or seen you in over thirteen years"

Kirochi sighed, "we know that dad, but we wanted to make sure we were financially ready for a child before we could bring him back with us"

Yugi narrowed his eyes as the puzzle hung around his neck, Atem, still transparent looked to his light **/aibou?/**

Yugi looked to him with his eyes _/my parents.../ _

Atem's eyes narrowed and he made a mental growl **/why are they here?/ **

Yugi shrugged _/apparently to take me back, not happening, I..., I mean we have too much going on right now/_

Atem nodded **/quite/**

Yugi then cleared his throat causing all the adults, well the older ones, look at him.

Attasha gasped as she stared at her son, her once small, fragile baby boy was now a tall, strong, young man, wearing '_is that leather?! he's wearing leather!'_

she thought as she looked horrified at the collar, the leather top, the too tight leather trousers that hung loosely off her son's slender yet strong hips, as well as black socks, and a large silver chain, that held a golden upside down artifact, her eyes landed on it, as she remembered her father-in-law bring home said item in pieces..

'_but now.. it's complete, and my little Yugi is wearing it.. and he looks...so, so goth...' _

Yugi saw his mother's looks and rolled his eyes "I know why you are here, and the answer is 'No' "

he said as he turned "I have more important matters to trifle with than the parents who have 'conveniently' forgotten about me for thirteen years"

Kirochi gasped having never heard such a cold tone come from Yugi's mouth "now just hold on a minute.."

Yugi turned, his slightly narrowed amethyst eyes landing on his father "no, I will not, I'm and adult now... and I practically have lived my whole life here in Domino, this..this is all I have ever known, and I will not be taken away from it, just because my parents have become rich"

Attasha looked at him "now you listen here, young man"

Yugi turned on her, walking toward her, having grown quite a bit, he stood over his mother and was even with his father "I am allowed to make my own choices, and if I choose to stay here in Japan, than you two, pompous wind-bags, can not say a damn thing about it"

he said as he glared at both of them "you signed over your rights to be my parents when you left me with grandpa, and now it is too late to reconcile your mistake and try to gain me back, besides..I'm not leaving to go anywhere since after the Christmas Holiday I shall return to the School I was attending"

Kirochi shivered as his son turned and walked away, going upstairs, and shutting the door, hard, Yugi sighed as he sat down on his bed, shivering a bit, he sighed "that was a bit harsh of me... wasn't it?"

he asked out loud, Atem appeared transparent, and then solid "a bit... but.."

he said, gazing at Yugi "it was necessary, they think they can make up for lost time.. and have you back with them, when you have your own life to handle"

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his lover, who wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him, unaware that they were being watched.

Kirochi had gone up to his son's room to talk to him, but instead stood frozen, looking in from the cracked doorway, seeing his son being held by another male, who looked strangely like him, but with tan skin, he listened as Yugi spoke

"and besides if I had to go with them, they'd be sure to seperate us... especially if they found out we were lovers"

Kirochi stood silent his mind racing, '_my son... my son is gay?!' _

he thought, his eyes then narrowed as he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door fully open, causing Yugi and Atem to look up "What is the Meaning of this?!"

he practically yelled, causing Attasha and Solomon to come upstairs, Solomon made a face '_oh dear Ra, they've seen Atem...' _

he thought, as Attasha stared wide-eyed "I..I thought you wearing leather was bad.. but no.. no this, this is worse..." she said "you can not... no, you will not be Gay"

Yugi huffed "too bad, already am, have been for Four years"

he stated as Atem moved and Yugi stood up "this is another reason why I wasn't going with you, because I'm in love with Atem"

Kirochi looked to his father "and you allowed this?!"

Solomon nodded, crossing his arms over his chest "yes, I did, because I have no issue with gays, and neither do the people of Japan, hell if Yugi and Atem wanted to they could be Married, but their waiting a few years",

Attasha growled "you freak get your hands off my son!", Yugi growled and his eyes narrowed "don't you dare call him a freak, you bitch", Attasha took a step back, shocked.

Yugi then walked toward his surprised parents "Atem and I have been together for four years... four wonderful years and there is no way in hell, you two are separating him from me, if you two want to come here just to ruin my life, go ahead and try, you won't get far, believe me"

he said as he relaxed when Atem wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to calm him, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder he remained looking at his lover's parents, remaining quiet, through out this whole ordeal, which he deemed absolutely ridiculous.

Solomon could tell by Atem's look that both he and Yugi were very annoyed with Yugi's parents, so he decided to step in "Kirochi, I am sorry, but Yugi is not leaving Japan, he's happy here, and he will stay here, besides if you take him to the states, he's legally an adult there already, being that he is nineteen, and the legal age for an adult there is eighteen, so what is the point of dragging him there?"

he stated calmly as he saw his own son, get angry, "because he needs to be with his parents, he is unstable and.."

Yugi gapped "Unstable?! do I look unstable to you?! I'll have you know I graduated from Domino High with top marks, coming right behind Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba!"

Atem held Yugi and made a soft cooing sound to calm him, which worked...for the time being.

Solomon then sighed "I'm afraid you two will have to leave, you've received your answer now, go"

the parents tried to protest but Solomon glared "we said No"

soon they left and Yugi sighed in relief "good riddance" Atem said which caused Yugi to laugh, and solomon to chuckle, Yugi smiled "thanks babe, I needed that"

Atem winked and vanished again, as Yugi calmed down and looked to his grandfather

"do you think they'll try something?", Solomon shrugged "not a clue, let's hope not... though they can not try for too much longer, as soon as Atem is healthy, you boys are going back to Hogwarts, right?"

Yugi nodded "yes", Solomon nodded and moved to go cook dinner, "well at least we'll get to spend Christmas together", Yugi smiled and nodded before he went back to his room, to rest.

* * *

_Yami: and that's it..record is broken... total words: 7,556_

Yugi: Yay! *is excited*

_Yami: on to chapter seven_

Yugi: which may consist of Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping, which I have never done before..

_Yami: ***le gasp*** really?!_

Yugi** *shakes head*** nope, never done it

_Yami: ***hugs Yugi*** we can do it_

Yugi: ***hugs back*** yep, lol anyway read and review, hope this was good

_Yami: I loved the smut_

Yugi: who doesn't love a little puzzle-smut? lol

_Yami: until next time_

Yugi: Bye readers! ***waves***

_Yami: Oh! and one more thing, before I forget, Aibou and I may not work on this as often due to playing Wizard101, Arigato, but the game is addicting_

Yugi: ***anime sweat-drop* **eh-heh sorry readers... please dun be mad... ***passes out cookies* **I'll work on this as much as I can, I promise!


	7. Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Yugi: well chapter six was really long... 7,556 words.. chapter seven, it'll be short, sorry...

_Yami: and a note to our readers, we have a Beta now, and we want to thank them offering to help, so thanks Spirit Dragon-Wolf_

Yugi: yes thank you so much its greatly appreciated.

_Yami: __***huggles Yugi* **__now onto chapter seven, Yugi doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, though he does own me_

Yugi: ***huggles Yami* **of course I own you, you are a part of me after all, ***giggles***

_Yami: __***smirks* **__anyway enjoy some Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping this fic will be the first my aibou has ever used them._

Yugi: let's hope it goes well... anyway here's chapter seven

_'personal thoughts'_

"Speech"

**/Yami../ **= Ryou to Bakura

_/Yadonushi/ _= Bakura to Ryou

**:Malik Pretty: **= Marik to Malik

_::Marik..:: _= Malik to Marik

Yugi: oh! and one more thing, I forgot to mention that Yugi lost Scarlet, back in chapter three, and he got a new falcon by the name of Horus, my bad..

_Song that's playing: 'Supernatural' by Manafest_

* * *

_**~Chapter Seven~**_

_Meanwhile Back at Hogwarts_

Ryou sighed as he walked next to his Yami; Bakura, on their way to breakfast, having received the letter from Horus, he was glad that the pharaoh was slowly making progress.

He giggled lightly as Bakura smirked, as they walked, "Yadonushi, we need to come up with some type of plan... with Dumbledore gone.. someone has to stand up to that Bitch."

Ryou stopped and sighed through his nose, "I know, Kura, but we can't do much... I mean we could, but Malik and I are afraid to let you two have free reign on her."

Bakura looked concerned as he walked over, placing a tan hand on Ryou's shoulder. Making the smallest light look up into his eyes, "all we want is to protect you, Ryou, you both may not realize this... but well, Marik and I do care for you two."

Ryou smiled softly, "the Pharaoh's rubbed off on you..."

Bakura then pulled away and pouted "maybe.."

Malik chuckled lightly as he and Marik showed up "so what's the 4-1-1?"

Ryou looked to him, "according to Yugi's letter, Atem should be back to normal, just in time for the new school year... so we'll see him next summer."

Malik sighed "that bad huh?"

Ryou nodded, "sadly yes... turns out the magic here really weakened him."

Bakura and Marik shook their heads, "without the Pharaoh we truly can't do much damage, aside from the occasional prank with the Weasley twins,"

Malik chuckled a bit "I swear when you two are with those two, it's really bad."

Bakura smirked and shrugged, "it's only harmless pranks really, we're not even using shadow magic, because we both know that our powers are not as tame as the pharaoh's."

Marik sighed "what's up with that?" He asked as he pointed to the framed rules that Mr. Filtch was putting up, he blinked twice, "are you for real?"

Bakura glanced over and glared, "oh for the love of Anubis."

Harry panted as he came up to them, "you saw them too huh?" the wondered, the other four nodded. "She's going a bit too far with this."

Hermione caught up with Harry and sighed, "we need to do something..."

Ryou looked over at her "what though? Without Yugi and Atem we can't really do much, their the main force behind the sacred six."

Ron panted and looked to the young albino, "why is that?"

Marik shrugged "we think it has something to do with the fact that those two are extremely close.. in the beginning we, as in Bakura and I, weren't too kind to our Hikaris, whereas with the Pharaoh...well..."

Hermione nodded and they decided not to question any further. Harry looked to them "well, just to make you four feel better, there's a D.A. meeting tonight."

Ryou nodded, "okay good, but Harry don't you have detention, tonight?"

Harry sighed a bit, as of late he had been getting a lot of detentions from Umbridge and he hated it, there used to be scars on his hands from the torture she had him do, but thanks to Ryou he didn't have to worry about that anymore, "yeah, but it'll be quick, since you guys know how fast I write, anyhow I'm going there first."

Malik nodded and sighed before he looked up to the wall where the rules were, "as long as she doesn't make a rule where the teachers have to read our mail, I'll be alright, especially since we get letters and updates from Yugi."

Ryou gulped, "if that happens we'll be in trouble, because Yugi is the only one we send letters to."

Marik growled "I seriously hope that baka pharaoh hurries up."

Malik looked to his Yami, "be nice..." Marik shrugged and they went to breakfast, ignoring the fact that every student stared as the four from Japan sat at the Gryffindor table, despite being in Slytherin and Hufflepuff, they then started talking to Harry, and Seamus discussing lessons until...

"Hem hem," Bakura snorted and continued talking. "Hem Hem," the four then turned and looked to Professor Umbridge

"Can we help you?" Malik said, holding back the remark he wanted to say.

Professor Umbridge looked to them, "I suggest you four go back to your house tables..."

Malik smirked, "um, how about "No"? Unlike those other Slytherins, we don't care about houses, frankly I think we all need to be united instead of being separated like this."

Professor Umbridge narrowed her beady black eyes, "do you wish to end up like your friend?"

Marik snarled but Malik shook his head as he held back his yami, "unlike Yugi and the Pharaoh we can't be harmed because our Items are whole... and if you even think about threatening us... we will tell our Yamis to unleash holy hell upon you and that damn Ministry of yours."

Umbridge glared at him "I am warning you..." she pointed a chubby finger at him.

Ryou glared at her, "and we're warning you, you fat excuse for a woman, do not threaten us... unless you want a worse treatment then what you received when you shattered the Millennium Puzzle." Umbridge's eyes

widened before she backed away, having remembered what Bakura and Marik had done to her after breaking that child's precious item.

Professor McGonagall walked over and smiled gently, "you four boys are welcome to sit here, I agree the houses should be united, especially since we are going against the same enemy."

Bakura snorted and leaned on the table, turning to face Professor Umbridge, "you know, from what I can see, she's just a cowardly, chubby, not quite intelligent woman who thinks that just because she has the authority over someone, she can mistreat them," Fred and George both nodded at that, listening as the Tomb Robber continued speaking, "I've been on this planet for five millennia, I've met countless people like her, and they all want the same thing... control, well guess what sweet cheeks, ya ain't controlling shit, since we've been here and believe you me, as soon as the Pharaoh and mini Pharaoh return, we are so unleashing hell upon your fat ass." Professor Umbridge gasped while most of the Gryffindors and even Professor McGonagall laughed. The other houses, aside from Slytherin all laughed as well, as Bakura smirked, looking at Umbridge, before he chuckled and went back to eating.

Professor Umbridge glared at him, "you worthless child..." Bakura's eyes narrowed as he sat his glass down, then quicker than anyone could say 'Quidditch' Umbridge had a knife to her throat.

Bakura's dark brown eyes on her "Bitch... keep pushing... because you push me or the psycho here too far... and we won't even listen to our lights... Back... the fuck off."

The great hall was totally silent then, as Bakura's dark aura could be seen in plain sight. His eyes having narrowed greatly and what was worse; they were glowing, "we are so sick of your bullshit Umbridge, all you do is cause trouble." Ryou said as he stood up, looking at her, "it is high time someone put you in your place."

Malik nodded, "Ryou is right, you went far when you smashed the puzzle and took out our fellow Yami, but now, now you have done enough. When will you and the Ministry see? Voldemort has returned and not only is he after Harry, but he is after the power that Atem and Yugi hold, the control over the shadow realm, and the right to the throne of Darkness..."

Marik then spoke, his voice very icy, "Bakura and I tried for years, to steal the throne from Atem. To destroy this planet... or in Bakura's case, plunge it into total darkness, but we never succeeded... because, the pharaoh, and I am admitting this; the pharaoh is more powerful than anyone here. Not even Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort combined could match Atem in magic, let alone years... he and the Tomb Robber here, have something over me, they have the years of experience, and believe me, five thousand years, is a lot of time, to become the most dangerous thing on the planet, no offense, Bakura."

Bakura shrugged and Marik continued, "had Yugi's light not been as pure as it is... this whole world would have been plunged into eternal darkness and damnation as soon as the pharaoh had learned his name. That... my dear lady is how powerful he is, one word, two syllables, that's all it would have taken, and you should be thanking Yugi for being as pure as he is, or your world would have been next."

McGonagall looked to him, "is that true?"

Ryou nodded, "I am afraid so, professor, Bakura and Marik know that Atem's darkness knows no limit. His power know no bounds, had Yugi's light not been there to balance it, then well... we wouldn't be here." Harry looked surprised and he sat back, thinking it over.

Bakura moved the knife and pocketed it before he moved to stand next to Ryou, "if it were Atem that was destined to take on Voldemort and not Harry, Atem would win. For not even the killing curse can phase through his shadows. We are warning you; do not trifle with us anymore, or you shall have the wrath of the Egyptian Gods, themselves, upon you."

Professor Umbridge shivered and backed away from them, before she headed back to the teacher's table. Ryou then sighed as Professor McGonagall followed the evil teacher back to the teacher's table. After breakfast they went to their studies, Malik and Ryou having a couple of separate classes than their Yamis. Though they hated it, they dealt with it. Around lunch Ryou went up to the bell tower and found Horus, "deliver this update to Yugi, please",

the falcon nodded and took the envelope, before Ryou opened the window and let the bird fly free, watching the bird go, before he descended the stairs, he blinked as he saw Hermione with Malik, he looked concerned, "is something the matter?" He asked.

Malik shook his head, "not quite, Hermione just told me something though, and I was hoping to catch you before you sent your letter..."

Ryou looked worried, "I've already sent it."

Hermione nodded, "it's alright, Ryou, what I told Malik is important though because it concerns the pharaoh,"

Ryou nodded, "let's go somewhere we can talk in private." Hermione nodded and they went to gather the rest of the group as well as Harry and Ron.

Walking into the woods, Ron shuttered "I don't like being here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "relax Ron, this is the only place we can talk without Umbridge listening in."

Malik nodded "Harry is right, now Hermione what's this about?"

Hermione sighed and sat on a stump once they were deep enough in, "I was in the library doing research for Professor Flitwick when I came across this..." she reached into her bag and pulled out an old book that had silver bindings and a golden eye upon the front.

Bakura's eyes widened, "I don't believe it..."

Ryou looked to his Yami "what?"

Bakura shivered, "the Millennium Spell Book."

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Millennium Spell Book?" All three of the fifth years as in ked in surprise.

Bakura nodded, "yes, this book is the source that created the Millennium Items... this book is capable of not only creating more of them... but also destroying ours..."

Ryou looked panicked, "if Umbridge had found this instead of Hermione..."

Bakura huffed, "it wouldn't have mattered, she'd have to find someone who can read the Hieroglyphics, because it's all in Ancient Egyptian. This book was created by the gods themselves."

Marik looked at the book and shuddered, "I can sense the power dwelling within it. But why is it here?"

Bakura shook his head "who knows, and we can't ask Dumbledore, since the man is in hiding thanks to Umbridge." Ryou nodded and Bakura looked to Hermione, "this is mondo big... we need to warn the pharaoh... and fast"

Marik looked to his fellow Yami, "well we could open the shadow realm and walk back to Japan."

Bakura blinked "holy Ra... Marik you're a Bloody Genius!"

Bakura then turned as Marik blinked and said "I am?"

Harry looked confused, "Bakura?" Bakura sighed and his ring lit up, suddenly a swirl of dark magic appeared, before a portal opened, leading directly in front of the Turtle Game Shop.

Bakura smiled, "I totally forgot we can do this."

Malik laughed lightly, "well alright then. Let's hope his majesty is not too busy..." Malik stopped though as he looked at the image, seeing not only Yugi but Atem as well, though he looked weak, concern flashed through his soft indigo eyes as Marik noticed too.

"Something must have happened... but what?" Marik stated. They watched as the image began to rewind, revealing two adults arguing with Yugi. Then Atem walking down the stairs. Then suddenly a flash and Atem was down, as Yugi was holding him, the male adult having hit Atem.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "in his weakened state, a blow like that could kill him..." they watched on as time sped back to the present where Yugi was holding his beloved.

Harry moved "can we hear what's being said?"

Bakura nodded, "yeah, give me a moment..." he then concentrated and the ring lit up. Suddenly the sound came through. It was muffled but then it became clear, as they listened,

_**~In the vision~**_

_Yugi glared at his father, "how could you?! He's already hurt enough!"_

_The man glared at Yugi, "how could you be Gay?!" Yugi got up as Solomon gently took a hold on Atem._

_"Well maybe if my Parents hadn't deserted me when I needed them the most!" Yugi yelled, his eyes full of tears._

_The woman growled at him, "You stay away from that boy, you hear me, Yugi Hikari!"_

_Yugi's eyes narrowed and he growled "You are not the boss of me, you foul woman, I am nineteen years old and I can date who ever I want!"_

_The man growled, "as long as we are here... you will not go near him!"_

_Yugi's hands began to shake, "News Flash! You can't take him away from me!" He held up the Millennium Puzzle, "because he's connected to me!" The adults in the image faltered, then they backed away._

_The man looked to Solomon, "is that?"_

_Solomon huffed as he laid Atem gently on the couch. "The legendary Millennium Puzzle? Yes... I gave it to Yugi for him to solve thirteen years ago. It took him eight years to solve it and he's had it for five years now." Yugi's parents turned to look back at Yugi who was shaking with rage and slowly glowing,_

_Atem slowly came too "Y-Yugi... my love, please... calm yourself..." he winced in pain and Yugi turned moving toward him._

_"Atem... I'm sorry".._

_Atem shook his head "Do not be, tis not your fault, my sweet hikari... please hold up the puzzle... I must return to regain my strength once again." Yugi nodded, with tears in his eyes as he held up the item. The adults gasped as Atem vanished as the puzzle lit up. When the light was gone, so was the young man on the couch._

_The woman looked frightened, "Where is he?!" she demanded._

_Yugi looked to her, "thanks to father... he's back in the puzzle, healing and he was almost fully recovered... but now..."_

_Solomon moved and hugged his grandson, then looked sternly to his son and Daughter-in-Law, "I want you two out of my house, and out of Yugi's life... for good... you've gone too far."_

_The man looked surprised, "but dad..."_

_Solomon shook his head, "you are no son of mine... Now leave before I call the Authorities!" with that the two adults left and Solomon moved so Yugi could return upstairs._

_Once in his room, he shut the door and stopped, blinking, "why do I get the feeling... I'm being watched?"_

_**~back at Hogwarts~**_

Bakura chuckled and looked at him, "because you are, Mini Pharaoh," the Yugi in the image looked up and toward his mirror his mouth dropped wide.

**"Bakura?!**" came the reply and Bakura nodded.

"In the flesh, listen kiddo, we need to talk, and it's really important."

Yugi got up and walked toward his mirror, **"Alright, what's going on?"**

Bakura sighed, "can his Highness hear this as well?"

Yugi nodded **"he's awake enough, yes,"**

Bakura then nodded, "alright you're not going to believe this, but..." he moved and held up the book. "Look what we found here at Hogwarts."

Yugi's eyes widened as they gained a tint of red to them, **"the Millennium Spell book...?"**

Bakura nodded, "yep, Hermione found it in the Library here." Bakura watched as Yugi's form changed with a flash of the puzzle.

**"I see, Bakura guard that book, you and I are the only ones who know it's true secrets and we cannot let it fall into the wrong hands... nor let anyone decipher its spells."**

Bakura nodded, "alright, by the way, how are you feeling?"

Yami blinked and then smiled, **"I am recovering, though thanks to Yugi's father it will be much longer than we had originally planned to return."**

Bakura nodded, "how much longer?"

Yami sighed and shook his head **"that I am not certain of, Bakura, I was at about oh say ninety percent when he struck me, now it's back down to at least sixty or so"**

Bakura sighed, "that bad huh? Well as you've probably read our updates, we've managed to keep things to a somewhat normal pace here."

Yami nodded, **"and I thank you for that, you and the Tomb Keeper."**

Marik just laughed, "just doing our job, Pharaoh."

Yami chuckled and nodded, **"alright well, keep at it, and we shall see you all next semester, unless you, Ryou, Malik and Bakura decide to come home for summer, then we will see you then."**

The puzzle flashed once more and Yugi appeared, **"thanks guys."**

Bakura nodded, "anytime, kiddo," the image soon dissolved and Harry, Ron and Hermione relaxed.

"At least their okay," Hermione said as Harry nodded.

Bakura nodded, "I'm sure his majesty will recover fast, so until then we need to hide this," he said holding the book, "and not let Anyone, I mean Anyone see it." At that the eight students soon returned to the Hogwarts grounds. Bakura having hid the book inside his own bag, until they could put it in his and Ryou's room.

Once the sun had set Bakura sighed and sat on the bed, while Ryou took a shower. /_To think all this started because a few dark wizards wanted to gain more power.../ _Ryou nodded as he came out, drying his hair with a towel.

**/We shouldn't focus on that too much, Kura, after all we need to be on our guard./**

Bakura nodded "I agree, Yadonushi, but I am a bit worried. I do not doubt that the king will recover, but what if they return too late?"

Ryou sat beside him, "it's a normal reaction to what you are feeling, you do care, and I know you hide it most of the time, but you need

you do care, and I know you hide it most of the time, but you need not worry, you said it yourself' Atem is more powerful than anyone here and I'm sure by next summer he will be back."

Bakura smiled softly and nodded, hugging Ryou, "thanks." Ryou nodded and soon they laid down, dozing off.

_**~with Marik and Malik~**_

Marik shook his head as he tossed his bag to the floor, huffing a bit as Malik sat in a chair, "this is too much. I mean I know we can handle this Malik but I think we may need reinforcements. At least until the Pharaoh has come back."

Malik nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I've written to Ishizu, she's offered to meet us in London so we can give her the book and she can give it to the Pharaoh."

Marik looked up, "is that a wise idea?"

Malik sighed, "it's the only one I could come up with, besides with the Millennium Spell Book in the Pharaoh's hands, it could be protected not used."

Marik nodded and he laid back, "so do you think we'll stand a chance against this Dark Lord?"

Malik rolled his eyes "puh-lease, you know damn well that when Atem is pissed he makes Voldemort look like Santa Claus."

Marik blinked, "he can do that?"

Malik laughed and shook his head, "it was a figure of speech." He then sighed, "but, to be serious, we both know what the king is capable of, and what power he controls. If this 'Dark Lord' wants a war, then by golly he will get it, and Atem will be leading us."

Marik nodded, "yeah! now let's go to bed!", Malik chuckled at how silly his Yami was and nodded before joining him. Soon their night was filled with passion as they forgot all their troubles and what dangers could lie ahead.

* * *

_Yami: and that's it... chapter seven_

Yugi: I tried to make it over 4,000 but not quite, anyway hope it's good

_Yami: still was funny at the end_

Yugi: yeah I kinda made Marik a bit OOC but I honestly believe he is psycho, so he would hardly ever get serious, he's like Joey on crack

_Yami: __***laughs* **__well put Hikari_

Yugi: ***giggles*** thanks, anyway enjoy, chapter eight will be soon, if I can break away from college work, lol laters

_Yami: __***passes out cookies* **__read and review please? it's greatly appreciated_

Yugi: that it is, until next time readers

_**Both Yugi and Yami: Yugi and Yami signing off! later!**_


	8. The Return of the King

Yugi: hey readers, we're back

_Yami: yes, sorry for the long wait, we've been rather busy_

Yugi: college is becoming quite interesting

_Yami: tis true __***snickers***_

Yugi: anyway, here's chapter Eight

_Yami: my hikari does not own Yugioh or Harry Potter_

Yugi: nope, lol

_'personal thoughts'_

"speech"

_/Yami.../ = _Yugi to Atem

_**/aibou../**_= Atem to Yugi

Yugi: I am working on 'Twilight Dreams' as well so chapter four of that will be posted soon

_Yami: anyway enjoy._

Song playing: 'Don't Turn off the Lights' by Enrique Iglesias

Yugi: On a Side note, people... Please, Please, Please leave more in a review than just 'update soon' I would honest to Ra like to know what people actually think of my stories, please? Arigato.

_Yami: also word of warning, there is a Lemon in the chapter, don't like... __***DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD***_

Yugi: also there is a small amount of Rebecca bashing in this chapter too.

* * *

_**~Chapter Eight~**_

_The return of the King_

Yugi sighed walked out to get the mail, It had been a crazy couple of months. With his parents trying in every way possible to get him back to the States. They almost succeeded had it not been for Seto, stepping in and declaring Yugi was a full grown man and could take care of himself,. Yugi smiled again as he listened to the song that was blaring in his ears,. The song was a country song that Tristan had suggested, it was called 'Boys Around Here' by Blake Shelton, Atem had laughed and said that it reminded him of Joey.

And speaking of a certain Pharaoh, he was looking ten times better than what he was when Yugi's parents had showed up, and now he was fully solid, and had deemed that they could return to Hogwarts as soon as the new school year started. Which was only a week away, having received the Millennium Spell book from Ishizu, they had hid the book within a locked box in Yugi's closet, which was a good thing, despite the fact that Atem was quite tempted to use some of the spells on a couple of women who were driving him crazy.

Yugi giggled as he slipped off his boots, it had been raining for the past day or so since summer had ended and the other four of the sacred six were packing to head back, Ryou was flat out excited when Yugi said they would be returning, and this time Umbridge would not smash the puzzle, for Atem had found a spell in the book that prevents such a disaster, they had discovered that thanks to that particular spell, only Yugi could truly smash the puzzle, and he would have to truly hate Atem to do so, which they all knew would never happen, not even possession could force Yugi to break the puzzle, for they had tried over summer break, and Yugi had said he never wanted that to happen again.

As he entered the house he snickered again as he saw Seto and Joey in one of their small arguments, with Atem sitting on the arm of the couch laughing, Yugi smiled, he always loved the sound of Atem's laughter, it was rich and deep, and it suited him so well, he looked at him. _/Question, why are they arguing?/_

Atem stopped and he calmed making a minor chuckle. _**/Joey suggested they go to Hogwarts with us and Seto said there was no way he was leaving his company and also said that they couldn't go anyway because neither of them possess magic./ **_

Yugi shook his head as he sighed. _/Well Seto does have a valid point, about his company but them possessing magic is a whole other matter, It's a possibility that Seto could have magic since he is your cousin, re-incarnated./_

Atem nodded and smiled as he noticed the two had stopped and looked between him and Yugi,. Joey then spoke, "ya know, it's quite creepy when you two are locking eyes like that."

Yugi let out a small chuckle, "we were speaking through our mind-link Joey.",

Joey blinked, "I totally forgot you still had that, even after all this time.",

Atem rolled his eyes, "it's only been close to two years."

Yugi smiled and walked over, sitting on Atem's lap as the ex-pharaoh wrapped his arms around his waist, Atem relaxed and smiled, "any news?",

Yugi nodded and held up a parchment letter, "it's from Professor McGonagall, she wanted to inform us that she will be expecting to see us, this term and also wanted to tell us what Ryou already told us when they came home.",

Seto blinked, "and what's that?"

Yugi smiled softly, "that Bakura and Marik saved Sirius Black, Harry's god father, from death, while helping Harry inside the Ministry of Magic."

Joey looked surprised, "you mean those two psychos actually saved someone?",

Atem held back a chuckle as Yugi rolled his eyes, "they've come a long way, Joey, they're not as bad as they once were.",

Atem nodded and he looked to Yugi, "shall we start packing even though we have a week left?"

Yugi nodded, " better be ready than be running late, like we were the first time."

Atem chuckled at the memory, "we dashed out of here quite fast, didn't we?"

Yugi nodded, Seto then sighed, "well enjoy your trip guys,. but I assume we'll be seeing you come Christmas?"

Yugi made a sheepish blush, "not this year, the Wesley's and Sirius invited us to spend Christmas with them, but we'll come back before New Years."

Seto then nodded. "alright, just be safe."

Yugi and Atem nodded. "oh and thanks for helping grandpa.", Yugi stated as he got up.

Joey chuckled, "not a problem."

The two then left the shop, leaving Yugi and Atem alone, since Solomon had gone on a trip to visit professor Hawkins. Yugi smiled as he snuggled into Atem's chest as the ex pharaoh relaxed and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, "something bothering you, hikari?"

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. "Grandpa said that Rebecca was coming with him and the professor and I really don't want to deal with her."

Atem sighed and nodded, "you haven't told her about us?"

Yugi let out a low hum , "no, I was going to the last time I saw her but she just kept talking."

Atem nodded and hugged him, "well don't worry, tomorrow we'll explain to her that not only do you not want to be with her in that way, but that you have no interest in her at all."

Yugi opened his eyes and looked to him, "and besides she's six years younger than me, I don't want to be deemed a pedophile."

Atem nodded and cooed softly before kissing Yugi lightly on the lips, "let's worry about that tomorrow, alright?"

Yugi nodded and snuggled with his lover, the two sitting in silence before Atem's stomach gave a rumble,. Yugi blinked and then they both busted up laughing, "oh, I totally forgot I was getting hungry.."

Yugi giggled and got up, "well come on then, let's eat then we can watch a movie." Atem nodded and they both got up, going into the kitchen to fix something to eat, laughing every now and then.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi and Atem drove to the airport, having left early, they got there within fifteen minutes. The two of them, walked toward where the passengers would be getting off, Yugi sighed as he sat down, thinking. Atem remained standing, looking around, Yugi was glad his lover was finally back to normal and he loved how the man was dressed today, wearing a deep purple, silk, long sleeved shirt, tight black jeans and boots, a silver chain hung from his waist as well as a black belt which held the pants in place, two of the top buttons on the shirt were open revealing an Egyptian Ankh necklace which Yugi had bought him for his birthday not too long ago.

Yugi smiled as Atem looked to him and winked, the ex pharaoh screamed sex appeal which made Yugi glad he was his, and his alone. Yugi on the other hand was dressed in a red t-shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and boots, a necklace around his neck as well with a silver cartouche which had Atem's name in hieroglyphics, and his hair was graced back into a ponytail. Atem sat beside him and flipped his phone open, "they should be arriving shortly."

Yugi nodded and leaned back, "let's just hope she doesn't jump me."

Atem chuckled, "she won't, not while I'm here", Yugi giggled then looked up as he heard his name being called.

Solomon Muto chuckled as he saw his two grandsons, noticing Atem had fully recovered from what had happened and he was glad., hHe looked to Arthur who was in bit of a shock since the last time he and Rebecca had seen Atem, he was still sharing Yugi's body, but now they were separate. Yugi got up and smiled, "welcome home, grandpa."

Solomon smiled and nodded, "it's good to be home, hello Atem, feeling better?"

Atem nodded, "much actually."

Solomon nodded, "that's good the hear."

Rebecca blinked as she saw Atem and Yugi, she wanted to squeal and latch on to Yugi seeing how mature her man looked, but she didn't as she saw Yugi's hand was being held by Atem, who she couldn't believe was alive.

The five soon left the airport, luggage in tow and drove back to the game-shop.

Once there they relaxed and Solomon smiled lightly, "so how was your two weeks alone?"

Yugi smiled, "it was quiet, we kept the shop going while you were gone... and oh... Professor McGonagall wants us to come back this semester."

Solomon nodded though he grew worried, "but won't that Umbridge woman try something?"

Yugi shook his head, "not this time, we found a spell in the Millennium Spell book, that prevents the puzzle from being shattered by anyone but me, and I'd have to truly hate Atem for that to happen."

Solomon nodded and Rebecca sat quietly, she wanted so badly to get rid of Atem, since he was the one in the way of her happily ever after with Yugi,.

She huffed and Yugi sighed, "well now that you're here, I have something to tell you, Rebecca."

She looked to him, "yes Yugi-kun?" she said as she fluttered her eyes,.

Yugi sighed, "I'm dating Atem."

To say that Rebecca was shocked was an understatement, she stared at Yugi then looked to Atem, "you... you corrupted him!" She cried out, but Yugi stood up.

"Now you listen here, Rebecca, I've never liked you in the sense you're thinking, in fact I don't like women period,. Atem has always been there for me, and he loves me, as much as I love him, and if you can't understand that..."

Yugi trailed off as he saw the tears in the thirteen year old's eyes. He then sighed, "besides we're six years apart, and I don't want to be seen as a Pedophile."

Rebecca glared, "it's not fair, it's not fair!" She wailed, and Yugi sighed before he grew angry.

His hands began to glow as Atem stood looking at his hikari, Yugi then did something no one was expecting... he lashed out.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled, as Becky became silent, the two elders both gapped, though Solomon knew what Yugi was capable of he never expected Yugi to snap.

The boy glared at the sniveling girl in front of him, Yugi's eyes began to glow as he tried to calm down.

"I've had it... I have tried to tell you over several times that I did not want to be with you, that I didn't want to be your boyfriend, but no, you kept pushing, kept latching onto my arm, and from what Atem told me you even slapped him when he lost my soul to the Orichalcos, I don't know what to tell you, but I am saying this now, I do not love you Rebecca and I never will so give up."

Becky stopped sniffling and growled, glaring at Atem, "you bastard, I could have been happy!", She was about to lunge at Atem when a hard 'Slap' was heard, as Rebecca held her cheek, she looked up, seeing her grandfather, "grandpa?"

She whimpered, Arthur Hawkins sighed as he put his hand down, "I am sorry Rebecca but you have gone too far, for years Yugi had tried to tell you, but you never listened, and I should have stopped you sooner."

he turned to Yugi " I am sorry, for that mistake.", Yugi calmed and shook his head, as Arthur continued when he looked to his grand-daughter,

"I should have stopped you, when Atem was with us after losing Yugi, I saw how depressed he was, how saddened he had become, how withdrawn he was... I never added it up to the fact that he loved Yugi... but now...," he looked to Atem who was holding Yugi in a calming embrace.

"Now I see it, they love each other, and I will not stand by and let my own granddaughter tear them apart."

Rebecca removed her hand from her cheek and she glared, "you..you can't have him," she stated, as she stood up, "I won't let you take him from me!"

Yugi then growled and he stood in front of Atem, Rebecca stopped, staring in Yugi's eyes, seeing not love, but hatred, she backed up as shock filled her system, "w-why?",

Yugi looked at her, "I've told you, I don't like women, I'm gay and Atem is my boyfriend, he has been since he received his body after the Ceremonial Duel, I went through this with Tea too, but she wanted Atem..."

He calmed down as Atem wrapped his arms around him, Atem then spoke, "Rebecca, you must understand... I do not want Yugi to lose another friend just because he chose to love me... and I know you are a lot smarter than you are acting, so please... try to respect our wishes.."

Rebecca sniffled and looked at him, she could see the love and devotion within those brilliant ruby eyes of the ex pharaoh, and she sighed in understanding, "okay."

* * *

The following week soon approached and the two boys got up, having packed early. Yugi hugged his grandfather and smiled, "we'll see you on New Year's."

Solomon nodded, "alright, you two be safe."

Atem nodded, "and you."

They soon got in the car and drove to the airport, Yugi smiled as he saw Ryou and Bakura, He got a hug from Marik who was ecstatic that they were coming back with them. Atem chuckled as Bakura nodded to him, "well now the six are complete."

Atem nodded and they boarded the jet, which Kaiba had let them use once again borrow. Malik chuckled as they sat down, "I think Kaiba's gone soft."

Yugi giggled and nodded, The plane soon took off and they relaxed, Atem looked out, resetting the barrier around Japan, before he looked to the rest of the group, Bakura then looked to him, "so the book?"

Atem nodded, "is safely hidden, where no one can get it, and grandfather Muto (Moto?) knows that it is not to be touched, or even opened."

Bakura nodded, "good thinking."

The trip lasted the same amount of time as the last time, as the jet soon landed in England, Yugi smiled as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley looked up, "oh! Arthur look, they've come back!"

Yugi smiled as Mrs. Weasley gave him and Atem hugs and she smiled, "oh I'm so glad you boys are alright.", Harry smiled as he said hello and they all soon left for the Burrow, where Yugi and Atem were filled on what they missed.

Yugi sat back as he looked outside, "okay so Umbridge is gone, Dumbledore's back as Headmaster and the Ministry now accepts the fact that Voldemort is back?"

Harry nodded as Ron took a drink of his pumpkin juice, "yep."

Harry then smiled, "and had it not been for Bakura and Marik, I would have lost the only wizard family member I had left.", Bakura blushed and looked away as Ryou giggled,

Atem nodded and sat beside Yugi, "is there anything we need to be aware of?"

Harry nodded, "yes, Marik and Malik were transferred to Gryffindor at the end of the year, because they were seen as traitors in Slytherin, and I am certain Dumbledore will want to see you two as soon as we get back."

Atem nodded and shrugged. "as long as Umbridge is no longer at the school, I will be content."

Hermione looked out and sighed, "well we'll be sixth years this year..."

Ron nodded, "yeah, can't believe we have only one year left."

Yugi looked to them, "so you only attend Hogwarts for seven years?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, from age eleven to age eighteen, once you've completed your schooling, your allowed to choose a career and become a full fledged wizard."

Yugi nodded and relaxed, "so what do you guys plan to do?"

Harry shook his head, "I know for a fact that my schooling will change, since I have to be the one to fight Voldemort in the end."

Atem looked to him, "if it makes you feel better, we will help, after all, our shadow magic is beyond what Voldemort..." he blinked when he saw Ron wince but he continued, "can handle, and I highly doubt he would try anything once he discovers we are back within the school's walls."

Yugi nodded, "we will help as much as we can Harry, and you will defeat him,. aAfter all you told us about that prophecy."

Harry sighed, "one of us has to die in order for the other to live, and I know Voldemort will do anything in his power to kill me, or kill my friends..."

Yugi nodded, "I know the feeling, for four years my friends put their lives on the line to help Atem and I."

Hermione then looked to them, "but you were not known as Atem at the time..."

Atem shook his head, "no, I was not, I did not have the memories of my past as I do now, and I had all but forgotten my name, but thanks to a little Shadow Game, Bakura had created..."

The tomb robber looked sheepish, "I regained all that I had lost, though that was also thanks to Yugi and his friends."

Ron nodded, "must have been rough, not knowing who you were..."

Atem nodded, "though Yugi had named me 'Yami', I am still relieved that I know my true name."

Hermione blinked " Yami?, that means what?", Yugi giggled "it means 'Darkness' in Japanese, and at the time it suited him for he was my darker half, my darkness, my friends called him Yami-Yugi, or 'Dark Game' which was kinda funny"

Hermione giggled. "and I can assume you're name means 'Game', Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "that's right, my grandfather chose the name when I was born, though my mother wasn't too fond of it, she went along with it."

Bakura looked to him, "speaking of your parents, they still trying to get you?"

Yugi shook his head, "no, thanks to Kaiba they are not allowed back in my life, especially after leaving me to my grandfather for fourteen years,. I was six when they left me with him, and they showed up just a couple months before I turned twenty."

Hermione looked to him, "Atem is older than you right?"

Yugi laughed, "if you count the 5,000 years... then yes, if not, he's only three months older than me, since he was born in March and I was born in June." Hermione nodded before they all went down for dinner.

* * *

After the first two weeks of being in England the sacred six soon returned to Hogwarts, Which caused an excitinged uproar among the Gryffindors,. Yugi blushed and waved as Atem smiled, Professor McGonagall smiled, "it is good to see you two once again."

Yugi smiled, "like-wise, professor."

Dumbledore nodded his head and the students all sat down, "welcome back Students of all years, Now for first years, the forbidden forest is off-limits and we wish for you to remain near campus, Also we'd like to welcome back Yugi Muto and Atem Sennen, it is so good to see both of you", he then continued speaking before he smiled, "well now, shall we?"

aA large feast soon emerged and Yugi giggled, "I will never get tired of that.", Atem chuckled and nodded as they ate, listening to all their friends describing their summers. As the meal continued Yugi glanced to the teacher's table and shivered.

Atem, noticing Yugi's unease, looked to him, _**/Something wrong?/**_He asked through the link.

Yugi nodded, _/Snape, he's been eyeing us for the past twenty minutes and its creeping me out./ _Atem glanced and his eyes narrowed, the color shifting to a brilliant vermillion, Snape of course had sensed he was being looked at and looked away, which caused Atem to snort.

_**/Whatever he's planning he better not, because I will not stand for traitors./**_

Yugi nodded and took a sip of his drink, _/Harry said Snape was working as a Double Agent, he's not only in the Order of the Phoenix but he's also a Death-Eater... one of Voldemort's most trusted, aside from Lucius Malfoy.../_

Atem blinked, _**/isn't he...?../**_

Yugi nodded, _/Draco Malfoy's father, yeah./_

Atem glanced to the Slytherin table, _**/something must have happened to him over the summer... he looks rather different./**_

Yugi glanced to him. _/You noticed the change too huh?/ _Atem nodded his head once, meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione all were watching the two.

Malik looked to them, "their conversing within their mind-link, they always do that."

Harry nodded, "I've seen Yugi space out before he left... after Atem's form had vanished, but seeing them both sit so rigidly, it makes me wonder what their discussing."

Marik looked up, "by how serious the Pharaoh looks, I'd say their thinking, about how many ways they can strangle Snape."

Ron blanched and Hermione looked surprised before Malik shook his head, "I doubt that is what is being said, it's really none of our business,. iIf they wish to tell us, they will."

Atem smirked and glanced to the blond, "good decision..."

Yugi rolled his eyes a bit before he took another bite. _/maybe we should discuss our part , in Harry's destiny, I mean we can't really leave them in the dark can we?/_

Atem shook his head and sat back, _**/no, we can't and frankly I don't wish to leave them clueless./**_

Atem then sighed before he spoke up, "Harry, how much of the prophecy did you hear?"

Harry blinked and then sighed, "only toward the end, the voice was very soft at the beginning then got louder, I couldn't make it out."

Yugi nodded and took a sip of his drink, "if we could have been there we could have heard it."

Bakura snorted, "I did hear it, and there was more than one woman in telling that prophecy"

Ryou looked to him, "who was the second?"

Bakura leaned back and he and Marik said at the same time, "Ishizu."

Atem double blinked and looked to them, "Ishizu? are you sure?"

Bakura nodded, "yes."

Marik nodded, "I know the voice, Pharaoh... it was a younger Ishizu, She said that even though Harry must fight Voldemort, the balance must be restored, the light and darkness of the heavens must descend in order for the Boy's world to live."

Yugi looked to Atem, "the Light and Darkness of the heavens?"

Atem nodded, "yes, aibou... our magic goes beyond that of the other Yami/Hikari pairs because of our bond, we also managed to become immortal, so thus we are considered gods among men..."

Bakura huffed a bit, "we're all immortals, it's just that you and Yugi will... well to put it nicely... be welcomed in the hall of the gods."

Yugi looked down and sighed, "sorry Bakura."

Bakura shook his head, "no need, I paid for what I did years ago, when Zorc trapped my soul within the ring and went after the pharaoh."

Harry blinked, "who exactly is Zorc?"

Yugi looked to him, "the total embodiment of pure evil, well in our world anyway, not sure if his claws extended here."

Bakura shook his head, "as far as I know, they didn't, He was too focused on getting free and destroying Egypt, then spreading his evil."

Harry and Ron shuttered. "He sounds horrible," Hermione commented

Yugi nodded, "he was, but we managed to beat him, Thus allowing Atem to regain all the memories he lost."

Soon the conversation changed as they all sat and ate,. Yugi wondered though, had fate delivered them to Harry in order to prevent something? Or was there something much more going on?

He sat his fork down and sighed, /_if I'm not careful I'll be too worried about all this to focus on the task at hand./_

Atem glanced to his hikari and nodded, _**/let us turn in for the night, Aibou./**_

_/Yeah you're right, we're here we can help as much as we can./ _The duo then got up and headed to the Gryffindor tower, ready to start the year anew.

* * *

Two weeks into the semester, things had drastically changed at Hogwarts, Atem had secretly taught Harry how to block out mental intruders, and would test the boy daily, Everyone knew, well in the sacred six and the faculty, that Atem was a master at Mind Games, and sometimes he would catch Harry off guard, but every once and in awhile, Harry would catch him, and This was not one of those times.

Atem and Harry were sitting across from each-othereach other outside, Their eyes not blinking in relaxed postures, well Atem was anyway, as he studied the boy, The breeze slowly picked up, causing Atem's long golden blond bangs to sway just a bit over his gorgeous ruby irises', Atem then smirked, before Harry let out a gasp.

"You almost had me, Harry... I'm impressed."

Harry panted and looked to him, blinking after a bit, "that was intense."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "he wasn't even using his full strength, If he had, Harry, you would not be here."

Hermione looked frightened as she looked to the ex-tomb robber, "what do you mean?"

Bakura sat up, looking at her, Ron and Harry, "had the pharaoh used all his power, Harry's mind would have crushed, instantly, He wouldn't even had a chance to fight back, Among all three of us the Pharaoh and I are the best when it comes to destroying minds, Though I did it for fun, Atem hardly used that ability."

Atem nodded, "I saw no need for its true strength, and rarely used it, Especially when I shared Yugi's body."

He smiled softly as he ran his hand over Yugi's bangs, the light was asleep on his lap, The image looking rather adorable, "I only used it... three times, during my time with him."

Bakura and Marik both looked to him, Bakura's eyebrow was raised, "only three?" he asked, looking a bit, well surprised

Atem nodded, "yes, first on Kaiba, after defeating him with Exodia, The second was against his darker side which escaped the shadow realm with Pegasus' aide, and the third was Panic a duelist who clearly was cruel despite being hired as an Eliminator for Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

Marik nodded, and Malik sat up, "you never saw need to use it during Battle City?"

Atem nodded, "no, because I was more concerned for Yugi's friends, aAfter all, you and Marik were a bit unstable back then."

Marik huffed, "I am unstable now, Atem... back then I was just plain crazy."

Ryou giggled, "at least you admit it.", Malik quietly laughed as Marik smirked,.

Harry looked to Atem, "before the whole thing with Pegasus, you said you never really worked with Yugi..."

Atem nodded, "sadly after my release I was a bit... well blood-thirsty and I was insane... being trapped in darkness for 5,000 years and in being being in constant pain distorted my mind... a lot, when Yugi first solved the puzzle I forced him to black out whenever he got into trouble, or he was too hurt to fight back, I was ruthless back then... and a few of my very first victims I hardly remember."

Bakura shuttddered, "you were like us? I seriously thought you were a goody-two shoes all the time."

Atem shook his head, "no I wasn't, Yugi does know of the first times I took over, After we got to know each other, he asked about the times he blacked out, I was reluctant at first, but I showed him, Amazingly he wasn't mad, shocked, but not mad."

Harry nodded and sighed, he looked toward the castle, "okay now that we're finished here, let's focus on the task at hand.", Atem nodded and gently shook Yugi awake, the boy stretched and sat up, blinking before he smiled, then leaning against Atem.

hHe looked to Harry, "what's the plan?"

"I've been watching Snape lately and something's up, Draco's been acting weirder than usual and I'm on edge, I've been receiving notes from someone called 'The Half-Blood Prince' and I'm not sure who it is, fFrom my past experience, the only half blood I knew of was Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort..."

Harry watched Ron shutddter out of the corner of his eye before he continued, "I've asked Hermione to research a few things, but so far..."

Hermione gave a sad nod, "I've come up empty-handed."

Atem thought for a moment, "these notes are they helpful or just warnings?"

Harry moved and grabbed his bag, "a bit of both."

Yugi looked on curiously as Harry pulled out the notes, as well as a book, "I've been keeping them in here, and so far they really only warn me about things that, well, I already know."

Atem nodded as he looked over the notes, "whoever this 'Half-Blood Prince' is seems concerned for your safety... yet also seems to be demanding something..."

Bakura gave a look, "and you got that, just by reading?"

Atem chuckled, "it's something Seto taught me."

Marik tilted his head, "I thought you and the Priest's reincarnate hated each other?"

Yugi shook his head, " I don't think Seto really hates him, just hates the fact that he's lost to both of us."

Ryou blinked, "lost to both of you?"

Atem nodded, "yes, immediately after I came back, he wanted to duel, Yugi told him that the only way he'd duel me is if, Kaiba beat Yugi, and low and behold he lost, of course Joey had to be a smart ass about it but well... you know how he is."

Malik chuckled and nodded, "so Kaiba's been beaten officially by Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "yep, and Joey brags about it, I still don't understand how those two got together."

Atem chuckled lightly, "I don't think anyone understands how those two are together."

After discussing a few things they got up to head inside, Passing a group of Slytherin third years, who sneered at Harry, Yugi, who was really the only one who noticed, rolled his eyes /_these Slytherins are so immature./_Atem blinked hearing the thought and looked toward his lover,. nNoticing the looks he sighed and stopped, the rest of the group blinked before Atem spoke

"If you Children have something to say, better say it now, Otherwise... keep walking."

The Slytherins all blinked, then gulped as they noticed how Atem looked down upon them, tThey then shrunk back and walked away.

Bakura laughed, "that'll teach them, snobby brats," he stated with distain

Ryou nodded and relaxed, "they're just jealous."

Harry at that point started laughing "if they want my life, their welcome to trade, because I would love to be just a normal wizard."

Yugi looked toward him, "define 'Normal'. ", Ron chuckled before they went back to class, the sacred six sticking with Harry most of the day and just sitting and relaxing, During lunch Dumbledore came up to the six.

"Boys when you have spare time could you join me in my office?"

Atem nodded, "of course, headmaster, any specific time?"

Dumbledore nodded, "preferably before your next class, I will excuse you from it.", Yugi nodded and after lunch the six walked toward Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what he wants to discuss..." Ryou trailed off, and Yugi shrugged,.

_'Though I get the feeling it's something to do with Harry, and with why we are here.' _Yugi thought, before they reached the golden gryphon statue,.

Atem then looked to it, "Fizzy Pops," he stated in a calm tone, the gryphon then moved and the stair-case appeared,.

Bakura chuckled, "he comes up with the strangest passwords for his office."

Yugi giggled lightly as they climbed up and once in the office they walked closer. Yugi smiled as Fawkes flew over and landed on Atem's shoulder giving the pharaoh's ear an affectionate nibble, Atem chuckled, "hello to you too, Fawkes", the phoenix remained where he was perched as Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Thank you for coming boys, as you are probably well aware, I did not ask you to come... under a normal circumstance... "

Atem nodded and sat down, watching as the other five found relatively comfortable spots to sit, though Yugi sat near him, "Does it have something to do with us being here?" Ryou asked, his head tilted to the side,.

Dumbledore sighed, "partly yes, but also I wanted to inform you that Harry will need twice the protection, It seems Voldemort has decided to train someone to kill me.", Yugi and Ryou both gasped while Atem, Marik, Malik and Bakura looked at him with surprised looks.

Atem spoke, "are you certain?", he looked quite surprised

Dumbledore nodded, "I am, my boy, having Severus work as a Double Agent has helped but I know my time grows short, Though thanks to your teachings of Occlumency, Harry has stronger defenses against Voldemort's mental probes."

Atem nodded, "anyone can block their minds from intruders, professor, it's how long they can do it that's always the issue."

"The pharaoh has a point professor, though this Voldemort may be evil, we've dealt with worse,", Yugi said as he relaxed near Atem.

Bakura snorted and moved his arms, crossing them over his chest, "to me, this Voldemort sounds more like a push-over, Granted he may have killed several witches and wizards, but he won't be able to kill let alone harm any of us, and we already promised Harry we'd help him."

Dumbledore looked at him surprised, then a small smile graced his lips as he nodded, he knew he had made the right choice by bringing these six here, Their magic knew no limits and they were unafraid and willing to take on any task.

Yugi then spoke, "gramps always said 'treat each adventure in life like a game, and you'll always come out on top', " he giggled lightly, "hence why Atem and I are known as the Kings of Games.", Ryou giggled lightly as Malik huffed a bit before they sat back

Dumbledore nodded, "well I am more at ease to know that you six will protect Harry as well as all the other students, when the time is right."

Atem got up as Fawkes flew back over to his perch, the great pharaoh nodded, "we won't let you down, We already know Voldemort fears me, and that is our advantage."

Yugi shivered hearing the tone his dark half used, Bakura smirked, "if he fears you, he'll shit his pants when he sees Marik and I.", Yugi laughed as they all got up, bidding Dumbledore good day, they all left, walking down towards wherever.

Marik then sighed as they walked, "so what now? he excused us from our class."

Yugi shrugged, "let's go outside for a bit, maybe to the Quidditch arena, I heard Harry saying he needed to watch the Gryffindor team."

Atem nodded, "I need to be there anyway, since I took Harry's place as Gryffindor's Seeker."

Yugi smiled as he knew his dark enjoyed the game, _**/any game for that matter, light of mine./**_

Yugi giggled and nodded, _/you are a master of Games Atem, that is a very well known fact about you./_

Atem shrugged, _**/the same for you, Aibou, don't sell yourself short, and please do not compare yourself to me, we are equals in everything./ **_

Yugi blushed and Marik chuckled a bit as they entered the arena.

Yugi waved as Atem went to go change, Sitting down on the bleachers, he looked around, before he relaxed, Ryou sat beside him, "everything alright?", he asked

Yugi nodded and smiled gently toward the smallest hikari, "yeah everything's fine." he stated before he turned as the Gryffindor team came out, mounting their brooms and started practice.

Yugi smiled as he watched Atem, though the ex pharaoh did more than just wait for the snitch,. iIt seemed he also helped out his other team members, which Harry found was great, and worked quite well with half of the strategies he came up with.

* * *

After an Hour of practice, dinner was soon held and Harry sat next to the sacred six. Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione sat next to Yugi with Atem on the other side, Yugi giggled as Luna was rambling on about something crazy which caused Marik and Malik to look at her like she had grown two heads.

Neville snickered, as some of the other Gryffindors laughed a bit. Marik shook his head and sat back, sipping his drink as he watched his fellow Yamis with his deep violet eyes, He wondered for a while, why the Light of the Pharaoh allowed him to have a body as well, Especially after what trouble he caused, Though he figured in that the Pharaoh's light, who he, himself, saw mature quite a bit, was always kind at heart.

As they ate dinner Harry was also watching the sacred six, his head tilted slightly as he saw just how, relatively free these six special individuals were, He smiled as he saw Atem wrap his arm around Yugi, seeing just how much they truly loved each other.

_'You can truly see the love in their eyes, no matter if they are both men and one of them is over 5,000 years old, Their love is one of a kind.' _he thought as he watched them, leaning on his elbow. '_To think Atem is the most dangerous being on the planet and yet he's head over heels for a young man, who's shown him true happiness...' _Harry then sighed and watched as they got up, bidding them good night as they left.

Hermione, though, looked toward him, "wonder where they're off to." she stated. Harry and Ron both shrugged at the same time before Malik chuckled.

"They're going to get some alone time together... they need it."

Ryou nodded watching the cute couple leave, He smiled softly, "those two would risk life and limb for each other, hell, even for everyone... Yugi is too kind hearted to let anyone suffer, He hates it, Atem on the other hand has changed and grown from the time he was released from the puzzle, he isn't as dark as the other Yamis..."

Bakura sat back, "you piss him off and this Voldemort will look like Prince Charming.", Ron froze and looked at the white haired, Egyptian thief, his blue eyes showed he was scared but he was also curious, Hermione looked to him.

"He's that bad?", Hermione asked

Marik nodded, "though he does not like to brag about his power, that Pharaoh is the King of Darkness, a being no mortal, reborn or not would want to contend with. Bakura and I both know what it's like to face his wrath and believe me, if this 'Dark Lord' manages to hurt either of them, let's just say they'll both jump him faster than a Cheetah on a Gazelle."

* * *

~*~_Meanwhile in Atem and Yugi's room~*~*~_

Yugi smiled as he gently moved toward the bed, sitting on it as Atem smirked,. wWalking toward him, his eyes half-lidded,. Yugi cooed softly before their lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, **/oh I have missed this.../ **Atem thought within their link,. Yugi smiled and nodded before he gasped as Atem pushed him onto the bed,. tThe Pharaoh made a soft, yet feral growl, sending shivers down Yugi's spine.

_**~*~INCOMING LEMON*~***_

Atem smirked as he climbed on the bed and over Yugi, his eyes practically glowing in the dark, Yugi shivered and made a soft whimper, moving his head as Atem bent his own head down and nipped Yugi's sensitive neck, smirking as he heard Yugi make a gasp then a soft coo, He moved his head and nipped along Yugi's ear, listening to the younger pant with want.

His hand moved and slid under Yugi's school shirt, undoing it as he teased Yugi's skin with his fingers, loving the sounds his little one was making. He then smirked as he leaned in and kissed Yugi's lips nipping his lower lip, causing him to gasp, which allowed him easy access to his mouth,. Atem made a moan as their tongues clashed in a battle of dominance which Atem won,. hHe broke the kiss, both of them panting already,. Yugi looked at him, with love filled violet eyes, before he shivered.

"A-Atem... I... I need you,", he said softly, pleading to his lover

Atem smirked and shook his head before he leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear, "beg for it..."

Yugi shuttered and whimpered, his back arching as Atem continued to tease him, running his fingers along Yugi's chest and naval. He listened as Yugi moaned and panted, he chuckled lightly and looked down at his young lover, running his free hand through Yugi's hair, He cooed softly before he unbuttoned and removed Yugi's shirt, leaning down, he nipped along Yugi's collar bone, listening to all the gasps and small moans his lover made.

Atem then smirked before he graciously dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval, delighting in the way Yugi reacted to his touches, aAs he continued to pleasure his light, he worked on unbuttoning Yugi's pants, Once they that were was done, he slid them down and smirked as he looked at him, noticing his love was already very hard,. hHe smirked as he also took notice of the small amount of pre-cum that was slowly leaking from the tip of Yugi's member.

Yugi shivered and looked at him, "please... my Pharaoh..."

Atem chuckled lightly before he decided to have mercy on Yugi and leaned down, taking his lover's member into his mouth, sucking slowly, swirling his talented tongue around Yugi's cock, hearing his lover gasp and moan was a very pleasing reward. He bobbed his head, sucking slowly as he closed his eyes, continuing to enjoy the taste of his lover.

He could feel that Yugi was very close to release, which was a good thing, He then moved slightly and without warning deep-throated his lover,. hHearing Yugi scream in pleasure before Atem began swallowing the release that soon entered his mouth, He then licked Yugi clean before he slowly pulled up and away, licking his lips.

_**/That was divine,/**_Atem thought through their link, a genuine smile on his face as Yugi blushed.

"Ate... my pharaoh... aren't you a bit over dressed?", Yugi said softly

"I am aren't I?" he replied, He then stripped off his robes and smirked as he crawled over his lover

"let's make this more... interesting." hHe then snapped his fingers, as and hand-cuffs attached to Yugi's wrists, and a blindfold over his eyes, Yugi gasped and shivered as Atem continued to sensually tease him.

The young man panted and moaned, loving the feeling his lover was causing his body, like hot electricity coursed through him as Atem's fingers lit the fire under his skin.

Atem then moved and positioned himself, gently holding Yugi's legs as his member slowly entered Yugi's entrance, Both moaned in pleasure, before Atem was sheathed fully inside Yugi,. hHe looked down to his lover, "mmm, Yugi so tight..."

Yugi moaned and panted his back arching as he felt his lover inside him, Once he was used to the sensation, he moved his hips experimentally, causing both to moan again before Atem began thrusting into Yugi, enjoying the sounds he was making and how hot he felt even though this wasn't the first time they had ever had sex.

Atem moaned as he continued to thrust into his lover, panting as he held him, their bodies already accumulating sweat, The two of them fit so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

As their love-making commenced, Yugi moaned and panted, his back arching as Atem struck all the right nerves and spots causing Yugi to arch and moan,. Yugi then shuttddered as he wanted Atem to move faster and deeper.

/_A-Atem... faster, please!/ _he cried through their link and Atem smirked.

**/**_**As you wish... my**_** hikari/** he responded through the link.

Atem then began thrusting faster and harder, driving deep into his lover, His moans escalating, Yugi moaned as well as he felt his lover going harder, He then let out a gasp as Atem leaned down and kissed him, before he reached between them and started stroking Yugi's member, Soon Yugi's back arched and he let out a moan, before...

"ATEM!" he cried out as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled as he released deep within his lover.

Atem shivered as he saved enough strength to pull out and remove the blindfold as well as the handcuffs, Once they were off, he collapsed by Yugi and rolled over, wrapping his arms around him,. Yugi smiled sleepily before he yawned and snuggled into him, "Love you..." he whispered.

Atem smiled tenderly and kissed the top of Yugi's head, "love you too... Aibou of mine." He whispered back before sleep took both of them.

* * *

Yugi: well I tried to get over 8,000 words, didn't quite make it

_Yami: __***is drooling over the lemon* **__wow..._

Yugi: ***rolls eyes* **Oi...vey ***face-palm* **I do not know you...

_Yami: __***smirks before kissing Yugi***_

Yugi: ***blushes and kisses back, waving to the audience of readers***


End file.
